The Dark Days Aren't Over
by theOneAndOn1yOne
Summary: Aubrey Mellark is Katniss and Peeta's 17 year old daughter. She loves her family and new friends. When the unexpected happens, what will she do? *Note: Finnick didn't die and Prim wasn't killed by Gale's bomb. Rated T just incase it gets violent.
1. The Unexpected Painter

A/N: Heyyyyy! So this is my FIRST FanFic and yah that's pretty much it : ) Reviews are always welcome weather there bad or good : ) so yah Thanks for reading!

Aubrey's POV

"We shouldn't be here. Not now. Not this close." Amelia, my fourteen year old cousin whispered with pleading eyes. She was my dearest friend and cousin even though we were three years apart. I knew she would regret coming into the woods with me. Its not like its illegal, but, she finds it frightening. If I didn't come into the woods everyday to hunt I would be frightened too. You never know when you could run into some wild dogs or a bear, just like mother. Luckily I always have my bow just incase its needed.

"Shhh! He wont see us if you would just be quiet!" I regretted saying that after the words escaped my mouth. It came out a lot more harsh then I intended it to.

I knew we shouldn't be spying on him, but he was such an amazing painter! His colors and brush strokes were so precise! I had never seen someone paint such a beautiful painting. Even my dads paintings didn't compare to his. He was painting the sunset with bright pinks, oranges, and yellows. It looked exactly like the sky right now. Perfect. Amelia tapped me on the shoulder forcing me to listen to her.

"We should get going. Its getting late our parents will be wondering what is taking us so long."

Shoot! I totally forgot we left to go get some bread from the bakery. We slowly started backing away until…CRACK! A twig snapped under Amelia's feet.

"Who's there?"

The boys neck snapped back and his dark brown hair revealed his shinning blue eyes. They locked with mine for a moment until I turned and bolted into the village with Amelia. We ran out of the woods, down the road, and into the bakery as fast as we could, locking the door behind us. We both slid down and hid behind the counter for a moment, catching our breath. I snuck a peek out the window to see if he was following us, but to no avail. Amelia was first to break the silence.

"Pheeww! That was a close one Bre!"

My full name was Aubrey but everyone called me Bre. "Lets not do that again. We might get caught next time and who knows what he would do to us for spying on him." I just nod in agreement still with a lack of oxygen.

We quickly get some dinner rolls and head back to the house. It was only a fifteen minute walk to the Victors Village. I was just reaching for the door knob when it opened.

"Bre! Amelia! We were starting to get worried about you two! What took you so long?"

My father questioned us luckily Amelia saved me from answering.

"Oh we just ran into a friend and lost track of time."

My father didn't believer her, you could tell from the look in his eyes, but he did not question it. She looked at me and without a word I knew I owed her.

"Well our guests will be here any minute! You two better get cleaned up!" My Auntie Prim chirped. I've never seen her without a smile on her face. I was told she wasn't always like that.

When the Capitol was defeated and President Snow was killed, she couldn't bear the sight of District twelve and moved with my grandma to District four to help build up hospitals. They stayed there until District twelve was completely remodeled excluding the Victors Village. They had come to visit for special events including my parents wedding. They finally moved back but they were not alone.

Aunt Prim had brought back Logan Calder, now my uncle. He worked in the hospital with Prim. She had gotten married only a year after they had moved back to twelve.

Three years later, Amelia Hope Calder was born. I loved her from the moment I set my eyes on her. She was the most beautiful baby I have seen. She had strawberry blonde hair, a mixture of her mother and fathers, green eyes like her father and a smile like her mothers. Not a year later my brother was born. Kyle Finnick Mellark. He was name after my very brave uncle who fought in the rebellion. He isn't really my uncle but his wife, Annie, and his son, Dustin, were as close as family. They were also coming for dinner tonight.

Me and Amelia ran up stairs to change our clothes and fix our hair. I decided to wear one of my moms old dresses since we had never met my families friends and I didn't want to look like a slob when I did. She said it was made by her stylist, Cinna. He could work wonders with fabric. All of her dresses were made by him.

"Who is coming over tonight, again?"

Amelia questioned as I braided her hair.

"My mom said it was the Hawthornes. There is Gale, his wife, Felicity, and their son. I

don't remember his name, but, he's the same age as me. My mom said her and Gale used to be best friends but spilt after the rebellion because it was too hard for her too see anyone. They have been in town for a few days and will be moving here soon from District Two"

I recalled my mother telling me this a few days ago. I am just putting my dirty clothes in the hamper when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shout.

"Why don't you look fancy? It would have anything to do with the fact that a Kris is coming to dinner does it?"

Uncle Finnick. Why is it that he all ways assumes I dress nice to impress guys? I mean, to some extent this time its true but its to impress the whole family not just Kris. Kris! That's his name.

"No Uncle Finnick it does not."

I realize my dad is also with him when he speaks up.

"Good. Your too young for a boyfriend."

Finnick chuckles.

"When you and Katniss where this age you were leading a rebellion. Not to mention sharing a room…"

This makes my dad blush ever so slightly.

"Dad, I'm nearly 18 I think I'm old enough for a boyfriend. But trust me you don't have to worry I'm not interested in any of the boys in Twelve."

My dad sighs in relief.

"Good I don't have to worry about you."

Finnick lets out a cocky laugh

"She hasn't met the Hawthorne boy yet."

I begin to blush. My dad notices and speaks up laughing slightly while being completely serious

"Don't get any ideas Bre."

" I wont." I squeak out. Then the door bell rings. "I'll go get it" and with that I rush out of the room to avoid another awkward conversation.

I open the door to a very tall man with dark hair that is has a subtle hint of grey and a petite woman with deep red hair.

"Hello. I am Gale Hawthorne. Is this the Mellark residence?"

"Yes, it is." I sheepishly reply.

"Then you must be Aubrey. As you know I am Gale, this is my wife Felicity, and my son Kristopher."

He slowly walks out from behind his parents and I stand there in shock. I wouldn't be surprised if my mouth is hanging wide open. I know the moment our eyes lock. Its Him.


	2. It's Not A Date

**A/N So I decided to update again this week because first chapters are **_**so **_**boring and keep you waiting and yah. I'm hoping to update twice a week like on Wednesday and Saturday or Friday. I also forgot to put a disclaimer in the fist chapter so I'm putting it in this one. I'm too lazy to put it in every chapter so here is probably the only one there will be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Game, Catching Fire, Mockingjay, or any of the characters in the books. Happy Reading : ) **

_Its Him. _

The boy I saw in the woods earlier this evening. The boy I have been watching paint for the past week. He knew it was me who was watching him earlier. His eyes are asking so many questions. _Who are you? Why were you in the forest? And why were you watching me? _I'm brought back to reality when he speaks up

"Hi I'm Kristopher, but you can call me Kris."

I realize his hand is extended waiting for me to shake it, and I do. He looks a lot more muscular then he did in the woods.

"Hello my name is Aubrey, but you can call me Bre."

Gale is next to speak up.

"May we come in?"

My mouth just opens when I hear a voice behind me.

"Gale!"

My mother, along with the rest of the party, rushes to the door and we are all engulfed into a giant group hug. Once everyone has said hello we all make our way to the table. I just barely make eye contact with Amelia to know that she recognizes Kris too. She starts to giggle but is quieted when Kris glances at her and she automatically blushes. This makes me smile until a feel a kick from underneath the table and look up to see Amelia glaring at me. Then I begin to laugh.

"What's so funny Bre?"

My father notices me laughing.

"Oh nothing."

He does not seem convinced.

"So Kris, how do you like Twelve so far?"

My mother asks trying to find out a bit more about him. I'm curious too.

"It's really different from Two, but the woods are spectacular! Its just so beautiful! How about you Bre? Do you like the woods?"

I do not like where this is going. That simple question makes me blush.

"Oh yes very much. I'm out there all the time."

The dinner continues on with more questions going back and forth from Gale and Felicity to my parents.

"Bre, why don't you, Amelia, and Kyle take Kris and show him around the house a little bit?"

I just nod. This was code for my mother saying 'Go its time for the grown ups to talk.' Amelia sneaks up to me and whispers something in my ear. I just barley catch it.

"Well this is going to be awkward."

I quickly reply yes before I realize Kris is right behind me. I show him the whole house excluding my father's office

"This is my father's office. He keeps all his paints and paper in there. It's off-limits, even to me, but I'm sure that he would love to show you it sometime."

He just nods. We go out side and then the questions come.

"So you like the woods? Or the people in there?"

Automatically both me and Amelia blush and try to cover it up by stepping further into the darkness of my backyard.

"I like the forest but, I'm not so sure about the people in it."

"Oh really? Then why have you been watching him for days?"

This gets Amelia an elbow to the side.

"Oh so today wasn't the first time you've seen me in the woods? How long have you been spying on me?"

Kris has come out into the darkness where there is just barley enough light to see the moon reflecting off of his, now shinning, blue eyes, and his dark hair that falls perfectly on his face ever so slightly…What am I saying?

"About a week." is all I reply.

"I don't know how I haven't noticed you before sneaking around."

"I'm a hunter. I make little to no sound at all. And I know that forest like the back of my hand."

I'm still trying to recover from my blush.

"Well it would be great if maybe sometime you could show me around the forest and town? We could go and get some ice cream, maybe, too."

I just stand there for a moment not knowing what to say. This is not a date. He is not asking me out. It is simply to show him around. Before I can respond Amelia does.

"She would love to! How about tomorrow after school?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up around four then. Is that ok?"

I just nod.

"Kris! Were leaving now! Come and say goodbye!"

Felicity yells out the back door. All three of us come inside. It is just seconds before Uncle Finnick is by my side asking me what we were doing.

"It was awfully quiet out there."

Of course he is expecting that we were doing something that would get us in trouble.

"We were just talking. I'm going to show him around town and the forest tomorrow."

"Oh sounds like a date." he says smirking.

"Who's going on a date?" my dad asks, with questioning eyes, while walking towards me. Oh great. I'll never hear the end of this.

"No one. I'm just showing Kris around town a bit after school."

"Oh! Sounds like a date!"

Oh great! Not my mother too!

"It is not a date! Now can we please just drop the subject!" I say storming off to say goodbye to the many people.

Uncle Finnick and Aunt Annie are staying in one of the other Victor houses that has never been used. Kris and his family go back to their newly purchased house, while, Aunt Prim and Uncle Logan walk to their house in town leaving Amelia here for a sleepover. Grandma went back home next door. Her and Uncle Haymitch were the only others that lived in the Victors Village. Speaking of Haymitch…

"Mom? Where was Uncle Haymitch tonight?"

He wasn't really my uncle, he was just my parents old mentor, but we were as close and family.

"I don't know. Peeta, will you go check on him?"

"Sure. Bre, will you come with me?"

I just nod and follow right behind my dad. I'm not sure why he wants me to come with him, but I have a feeling it is to question me.

"So what were you four talking about out side?" I knew it.

"Oh just about the woods and how he was liking it here." That was the truth wasn't it?

"Well, I don't want you getting to close to that boy until I check him out."

I just nod not wanting to cause any trouble. We arrive at Haymitch's house just moments later. We knock a few times but no one answers, so we let ourselves in. The house is a mess and Haymitch is passed out on the sofa.

We stay for a little and straighten up his house then go back home.

"Amelia is already upstairs making a bed for herself on the floor." And with that I run up the stairs. I know she will talk about the forest and Kris. It probable hasn't escaped her mind.

We are finally settled in and just having a little chit-chat until she brings him up

"You like him don't you Bre!"

"What me? No! No, no, no, no, and NO!"

She would not leave it alone.

"Come on! I know you do! Don't deny it! You couldn't keep you eyes off of him all dinner! And not to mention having a date with him tomorrow!"

Why does everyone keep saying it's a date? I am simply being a nice person and showing him around town because he is new.

"It is not a date! And I don't like him!" I shouted in a whisper, if that's even possible.

"Ok, ok you just like his blue eyes that shine in the moon light, his dark brown hair that falls perfectly, and the way he paints. So, pretty much, you like everything about him except him."

She says in a mocking voice. Its as if she had read my mind earlier.

"I do not sound like that! And we are simply walking around town!"

She decided to lay off.

"Fine, fine, but just to let you know, he couldn't keep his eyes off you either."

**A/N So do you guys like it so far? I have a couple more chapters written that I let my friend read. Lets just say she was yelling at me because she though I was a horrible person. MUHAHAHAHA! Review please! I like to know what you guys think! Figuring apologies gesture **


	3. Just a Friendly Gesture

**A/N Hey! So its Wednesday and like I promised here's the new update! This chapter is a little bit of a filler but the next chapter will be a little more exciting and maybe life changing…well not you life but the characters lives…so yah I'm going to shut up now…ooo and thanks UDflyers, GoldenSmileeeee, and LizLee for reviewing! I was so excited when I found out someone reviewed I started jumping up and down! So thank you! Happy Reading : ) **

Monday couldn't have come any faster. I hated to admit it, and I never would in front of anyone, but I was excited for today. It dragged on a little in the morning, but I just blamed it on the lack of sleep. Amelia walked me home

"Call me when you are through with your date!"

There she goes again about the tour I was giving to Kris.

"There is nothing going on between us! Its not a date!"

"I'm sure there will be after this!"

She shouted back on her way down the road. This made me a little angry, but I had to push that aside. I still had homework to do and I needed to get ready.

I quickly finished my homework so I had just enough time to get ready. I picked out a pair of dark jeans and a light blue t-shirt that brought out the color in my eyes. I put my hair in a simple braid and threw on my boots. It was fall and starting to get chilly, so I grabbed a light jacket. I was running down stairs to grab a few coins just incase we get hungry and then the door bell rang.

"I got it!"

I open the door to find not only a very handsome Kris, but also his father Gale. Kris was wearing some dark pants, a grey polo shirt and a black jacket.

"Hi Bre! Wow! You look so much like mother! Speaking of your mother, is she home? I would like to talk with her for awhile."

"Yes, she is in the other room."

My father comes down stairs from his office.

"Hello Gale. What brings you here?"

Me and Kris just awkwardly stand there.

"I just came to see if I could catch up with Katniss a little bit, if its okay with you."

"That's fine. She is in the other room doing laundry. Kris, do you mind if I speak witBre for a moment before you two leave? You can make yourself comfortable in the living room if you would like."

"Thank you sir." Kris says with a nod.

"Bre, if that boy tries anything then let me know and I'll nock some sense."

He says this jokingly, but his eyes say that he's being completely serious. That's my dad. Always trying to protect me.

"Dad I think I can handle myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know. I just don't want you to grow up too fast." he says wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too Bre. You better go back out there and take Kris into town. Don't be gone too long." He says letting go of me.

I look into his eyes and I can see the love spilling out as a single tear falls from his left eye. I wipe it away quickly hugging him one last time before I skip out of the hall and into the living room.

"Are you ready?"

I ask as Kris stands up. He nods and were off! Out the door and down the road

"Over here is my fathers bakery and a little bit further down is the Hob. It used to be a black market until it was rebuilt and became more of a swap meet. If your hungry we can go and get some food and take it into the woods." His face lights up a little.

"That would be great."

We head over to Greasy Sae's shop and get some soup.

"Why hello Miss Mellark. Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in awhile I was beginning to think something had happened to you. And who is this young fellow here?"

I totally forgot Kris was with me.

"Hello. I'm Kris."

He replies before I have a chance.

"You wouldn't be Gale Hawthorne's son would you?"

How did they know each other?

"Indeed I am."

He seems to be thinking the same thing. Its as if Greasy Sae reads our minds.

"Him and your mother used to bring me game. They were always keeping me stocked up so I wouldn't run out of soup or money."

So that's how she knew Gale. Now that I look at Kris he looks a lot like Gale with only a few features from his mom, including his blue eyes. I went to get a few coins to pay Greasy Sae from my pocket but Kris stops me.

"Here I got it."

He hands her a few coins. Greasy Sae just gives me a wink with a smirk on her face. I start to blush once again.

"Thank you Kris but I think I can take care of myself ." I said a little harsh while handing him a coin.

"I didn't mean to offend you I was merely trying to be polite."

He was being stubborn and would not accept the single coin I was giving him. This aggravated me. It was a very quiet walk to the forest. He was following right behind me until he cut me off and stopped right in front of me.

"Did I do something wrong?" As if he didn't know.

"You know I'm not a weakling! I can pay for my own meal. You didn't have to pay for me. And you could have accepted the money I tried to give you!"

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to be a gentleman! I didn't know being a gentleman was a crime!"

We were both shouting. We just sat the next thirty minutes eating in silence until Kris spoke up.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really didn't mean to offend you."

He was apologizing. Now it was my turn.

"No Kris, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you first."

"Its fine no need to apologize."

"Yes, I do need to apologize! I shouldn't have treated you that way, you were just trying to be nice and I took it as an offence. I'm sorry."

"Really its fine. No big deal."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I give up. He was just being so stubborn. I decided to change the subject after it was silent for a good 5 minutes.

"So how long have you been painting? You are really good."

He began to smile, thankful for the change of subject.

"My mom says I've been drawing ever since I could walk. For my sixth birthday I got my first set of paints and since then that's all I do in my spare time. The first day we came to Twelve, my dad took me out here to show me where him and your mom used to hunt. I've come out here everyday since then to paint, but I'm sure you already knew that."

He doesn't need words, his expression is asking me to explain.

"Well one day I came out here to hunt and I was just about to shoot a squirrel when I saw you. I slowly lowered my bow and just sat in a nearby tree watching you paint until you left. I came back every day to watch you. You really are an amazing painter. I came alone until just yesterday when I brought Amelia with me. We were headed to the bakery and I just wanted to see if you were here to show her. She told me that I hadn't stopped talking about you and your paintings. She regretted coming with me after we were almost to where you were. I forced her to stay with me, until we decided to go and get the bread we were sent for. And then she stepped on a branch and you know how the rest goes."

"I see. So you came to sit in a tree and just watch me paint?"

"Yes. It makes me seem like a stalker, doesn't it?"

"Yes it kind of does."

"I was just so mesmerized by the way you painted. So gracefully and perfect. This is going to sound really cheesy, but its just the colors you used made me melt. It was so beautiful, that sunset you were painting, I just couldn't stop staring."

He responded with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I see. So you were melting at the sight of the sunset I was painting? Are you sure you weren't melting at the sight of me?"

He was nudging me with eyebrows raised at that last part. That deserved a friendly punch. "Hey! What was that for!" He said jokingly with a little push. I just laughed it off. I didn't realize how close we were until now.

"We should…umm… get going…" I said a little awkwardly.

"Umm…yah we should go…I'll walk you home…"

We make it to my house, say our goodbyes, and Kris and his father are out the door.


	4. What Seemed Lika A Casual Friday

The next few weeks went by like a flash. Weeks? Its more like months, its now spring. Kris was now enrolled at the same school.

We spent a lot of time together since we had almost all of our classes together. We sit next together at lunch everyday.

"Hey, Bre! Do you want to go out to the woods later? I have a painting to finish."

I loved going out to the woods with him to watch him paint.

"Sure. I would love to. Meet me around four?"

"Yah, in the usual place?"

"Yep."

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't realize I was smiling all through math until Amelia pointed it out.

"Why are you smiling? Wait let me guess! Your going out to the woods on another date with Kris!"

"Its not a date! We are not dating!"

"So you are going into the woods! Ha! I knew it! You totally like him!"

"I do not! We are just friends!"

She was beginning to get on my nerves a little.

"You can't fool me! You spend every minute of your free time with him, you are always staring at him in class, and all you can do is smile around him!"

I had to admit all those thing were true, but there was nothing going on between us. We were just friends. Although, I have caught him staring at me.

"Amelia, I have told you before and will tell you again. There is nothing going on between us. We are just good friends. That's it. Nothing more."

"Sure…" she said sarcastically.

School ended not nearly soon enough. I ran home to get ready. It was Friday so there was no homework. I walked down the stairs to find my dad pulling some fresh bread out of the oven.

"Where are you going young lady?" He asks a little suspiciously.

"I'm just going out into the woods for awhile with Kris. Do we need any meat?" I ask just to avoid an awkward conversation.

"No, but do you want to take any bread with you?"

"Sure."

I take a loaf and throw it in my bag. I run to the forest to find Kris already there with his easel already set up.

"What took you so long Bre! I've been waiting here for like an hour!" He says jokingly.

"I just though you would like some fresh bread. Its still warm!" I say pulling the bread out of my bag. He tries to grab it out of my hands. "Uh, I don't think so! Not yet. We just got here and I'm not going to hear you complain later when your hungry!"

"I just want a bite!" He says teasingly accidentally making me trip.

He trips too and falls on top of me. Our faces are inches apart. I'm stuck pinned underneath him staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He is staring into my eyes too. He realizes how close we are and gets off me pulling me up. He awkwardly walks off after a moment to go and finish setting up his easel.

He begins to paint a beautiful scene of spring flowers and bunnies. It really was beautiful. There were the prettiest flowers. Daises, roses, lilacs. They were so real I just wanted to go and smell the painting.

"We should get going. I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Okay, let me just clean up my paints."

He takes a few minutes to clean up and stow his paints and easel in a nearby log.

We reached the Victors Village within minutes. I know this is childish, but I wanted to clear the awkwardness.

"Race you to the house!"

"Your on! On the count of three. 1...2...Hey! I said three!"

I left on two, but he easily caught up to me and we both bolted through the door to find both of our family's sitting in the living room gathered around the television. Even Finnick, Annie, and Haymitch are here. We come in laughing and out of breath only to be engulfed in hugs from our families.

"What's going on?"

I note my mothers eyes are red from crying and so are Aunt Prim's. They both start crying before my dad speaks up

"President Paylor has died. Vice President Frank has become President. It turns out he was Presidents Snows great, great, nephew and is having another Hunger Games."

**A/N Ooooooh! Cliffy! Haha so I know this has been done, but trust me mine will be different. But hey if I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow…so review! And sorry for the short chapter :/ the next one will be longer : )**


	5. I Don't Want To Lose You

**A/N So because one kind person reviewed and I like this chapter I decided to post it : ) originally it was 2 chapters and cut off where the paragraph splits, but I promised a longer chapter and that would have been shorter so yah. **

I'm not even sure how to respond. I knew all about the Hunger Games. We had to learn about them in school and my parents told me about them, but never showed me theirs. They were horrible. I don't know a single person who wants them back.

I'm in too much shock to cry and I need to stay strong for my family. I do the one thing that always comforts me and my mom. I hug them. I hug everyone. Even Kris' warm, strong arms. Amelia hugs me last and starts crying her eyes out holding on to me as tight as she can.

We all finally calm down a little and move from the doorway to the living room. My mother is wrapped in my fathers arms silently crying. I'm still holding onto Amelia. I glance at Kris to see him holding his mothers hand. She is huddled into Gale's shoulder trying to contain her tears while he is whispering comforting things in her ear. Kris mouths 'Are you okay?' and I just nod.

We all sit there for a while. My mom falls asleep and my father stands up. He whispers, "Bre, can I talk to you."

I just nod telling Amelia I'll be right back. I follow him to the back of the house. He stops and turns around. I can't resist hugging him as tight as possible not wanting to lose him. He calmly whispers to me looking me directly in the eyes.

"Bre. Me, your mother, and Haymitch are going to be the mentors for District Twelve. We think you're going to be reaped." he pauses embracing me once more.

"Why?" I spit out on the verge of tears.

"It would be one of the best games if the Mockingjay's daughter went into the arena. They just won't resist. We think Kyle is going too."

Tears are slipping, silently, from the corners of my eyes. I just can't even bare the thought of going into the arena with my brother. Only one person will make it out and its not going to be me. I'm going to save my brother.

I wipe the tears from my face not allowing any more to fall. We hug once more before going back into the living room. Someone must have told them the same thing my dad told me because as soon as I'm in sight Amelia is running to me, balling her eyes out. To my surprise Kris is too. They both are hugging me as tight as possible. The tears begin to flow once again. Kris says something barely audible, I'm sure no one else can hear it but me. "I don't want to lose you."

We stand there in our embrace for a few minutes. I lean into Kris' shoulder crying my eyes out. I slowly drift into a deep sleep. When I wake, I lift my head and realize we are the only ones left in the room. We are on the couch. I'm sitting on a sleeping boys lap. I just snuggle into his chest not wanting this moment to end. I just want to stay here, forever, where no one will get hurt and everyone will be okay. I try not to wake him while repositioning my body on his lap.

I'm trying to comprehend the last words I heard before I fell asleep. "_I don't want to lose you." _It just keeps ringing in my head over and over again. Does he like me? No, he can't possible like me. We have barely known each other, for what? A few months? Could he have that strong of feelings for me? We do talk a lot and spend a lot of free time together, but he really can't like me, can he? I keep drifting in and out of sleep.

I am woken up by familiar voices. Kris and my father are talking. I realize the voices are coming from the table in the kitchen across the way. I am alone on the couch. I listen to there conversation.

"I know you care for her a lot. I can see it in your eyes. You would never hurt her and I trust you."

I don't realize who they are talking about until Kris' next statement.

"I do. I would do anything for her. I can't even bear to think of her going into the arena, especially with her own brother."

They're talking about me!

"Kris, they need to start training. Neither of them will make it out of the arena if they aren't prepared. And I want to know if you would help me train them. It won't be easy doing it alone, and I don't think Katniss would be able to bear it."

"You don't need to ask me twice. I will do everything possible to help."

"Thank you. You don't know how much help this is for me."

I decide to switch positions and try to make no noise, but I fail. Both Kris and my father notice.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." my father says and he walks over to me with Kris tagging behind him.

I give them a weak smile. My father sits down on one side of me and wraps an arm around me, with Kris on the other. I discreetly place my hand in his and he gives me a reassuring squeeze until he gets up.

"Are you hungry? I'll go get you some food." He walks out of the room.

"You heard our conversation?" My dad questions.

I begin to say no but decide against it. My dad can always tell when I'm lying, so I just nod. Kris comes back a few minutes later with some cold pancakes and a glass of milk. I mutter a quick thank you before I start digging in.

I only finish half a glass of milk and one pancake before I'm full.

"Where is everyone?"

"Most of them went home with the exception of grandma, who is asleep in the spare room, and Kris. He stayed down here all night with you." I smile.

"Thank you, Kris."

"I'll go bring your dishes into the kitchen." My dad quickly says knowing that we will want to talk alone for awhile.

"Why did you stay with me all night?" I say trying not to be rude because I really did appreciate it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay…..well that and I also fell asleep." he says smiling.

"Well thank you. It really means a lot to me." I say resting my head on his shoulder looking up into his eyes. He looks down and catches my eye, which makes me blush. Then he does the unexpected. He places a light kiss on my forehead. This makes me think. It makes me realize, I don't want to lose him either.

**A/N Cliffy! Lol its not really there have been worse cliff hangers but cliffies are what keep people coming back! Lol see you Wednesday! **


	6. Ouch

**A/N It's Wednesday! Here I am updating again! Hope you guys like it! Also, I re-edited the previous chapters getting rid of the giant paragraphs, so they are easier to read! Thank you all who reviewed! : )**

Kyle and I begin training with dad, Kris, and eventually Finnick and Haymitch, the next week. We learn hand-to-hand combat, different plants that weren't poisonous, how to use a bow, which I already knew, how to throw knives and spears, and camouflage. It seems as if Kris is training as hard as we are. I think its to encourage us a little.

My mind keeps wondering back to last week when I heard Kris and my fathers conversation. Every time I think about it, it makes me question if I have feelings for him. I think I love him. I'm just not sure if it's a brother kind of love or the other kind. I'm snapped back to reality when I hear Uncle Finnick calling my name.

"Bre! Earth to Bre!"

"Oh, sorry, I sort of zoned out for a moment."

"Yah I could tell. Are you ready?"

Wait. Ready for what?

"Huh?"

"Our sparing match. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Bring it on Gramps!" I say teasingly.

"Alright, you asked for it! Peeta say go already!"

Dad said go and Finnick attempted to go for me, but I moved too quickly for him. I eventually won the match.

"You're better then I though."

"Thanks." I manage to get out a little out of breath.

"You got more in you then I though, sweetheart." Haymitch quickly responded. "I think you should spar with Kris."

This was not fair. I knew Kris would go easy on me, but little did he know, I was going to use it against him. Okay is all I say and get in my spot. I quickly, but daintily say "Don't go easy on me." to Kris and he just nods.

I stand ready and before you know it Kris has me pinned to the ground. I try to make a helpless face and bat my eyelashes before catching him off guard and flipping him over so I am now pinning him to the ground. He tries to get me off of him but I have his wrists pushed hard against the ground and I'm sitting on his stomach now. I get distracted looking into his eyes, and without realizing it, he is throwing me off of him and I land on my back against the hard ground. He comes rushing over to my aid.

"I'm sorry Bre! I didn't mean to throw you off of me so hard!"

I'm wincing and without another word, he picks me up and brings me into the house to lay on the couch while he gets me a glass of water.

"Bre, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Kris, really its fine. My back doesn't hurt that bad."

I regret saying that because as I begin to sit up I wince in pain. I refuse to be treated like a baby thought, so I suck it up and stand walking into the kitchen to place my glass into the sink. Kris, silently, follows behind. He causes me to gasp when I turn around to find him only inches away from me.

"Bre, I really am sorry. I hate causing you pain."

"Its fine. I really am okay."

He wouldn't leave it alone. I am finally so fed up with him apologizing, I try to shut him up by kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you for caring about me and being willing to take care of me." I say that and he finally shuts up.

He tries to give me a hug but it causes me to groan from the pain on my back.

"At least let you grandmother look at you back."

He ends our conversation and carries me next door to see my grandma.

"Bre! What happened to you!"

"Nothing grandma. We were just sparing and I fell on my back. I really am fine, but Kris insisted I come to have you check me out." And without another word she motions Kris to carry me into the spare bedroom and lay me on the bed.

"Kris, can you wait in the living room please?" he just nods and walks out.

I flop onto my stomach and lift the back of my shirt up for my grandma to see. "It looks like you may have bruised your back a little. It should completely heal in a few days."

"Thank you." I mutter while getting up.

"Wait Bre, I want to talk to you before you go back out there." I come back and sit on the bed. "That Boy, Kris, he really cares for you."

"How can you tell?" is all I muster out.

"You can see it in his eyes. He also carried you over here. Not anybody would do that. I'm just telling you this so you don't hurt him. Don't play with his emotions. That is all I wanted to say."

I sit there for a moment thinking to myself for a moment.

"Grandma? How can you tell, just from his eyes, that he cares for me?"

She smiles.

"He has the same look your mother has when she's with your father, or the same you Aunt Prim has when she is with your Uncle Logan."

I just smile. We both get up and walk into the living room to find not only Kris waiting there, but Dad and Finnick too.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, but I see you are in good hands." My dad says glancing over at grandma.

"She just has a little bruise that should heal in a few days."

"Good. We can get back to training then. Kris, would you like to stay for dinner?" My father asks.

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Mellark. Do you want me to carry you home, Bre?"

I can't help but chuckle.

"No I think I'm alright, but thanks for the offer."

We all head back home and eat a delicious dinner. After, I walk Kris home and head over to Amelia's house. I knock and the door opens.

"Hello Bre! How are you? It's been awhile since you have come over." Aunt Prim says with her usual pep.

"I'm good. I was wondering if Amelia was home?"

"Yes, she is upstairs in her room."

I say thank you before heading upstairs. I know Amelia will have lots of questions because I haven't had much time to talk with her. I knock on her door.

"Come in!" I walk in and she screams my name. "Bre!" We embrace each other before the questions come. "Has he made a move? Did he try to kiss you yet?"

"No, the closest thing to kissing is he kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek." I say that last part quietly hoping she doesn't hear.

"You what! Bre! How come you didn't come and tell me sooner! I knew you liked him!"

She was getting louder.

"Shhh! Not so loud! My dad would probably kill me if he found out! And I didn't tell you sooner because this was only today."

I tell her about the conversation I heard between Kris and my dad and she just goes crazy.

"I knew it, I knew it! I knew he liked you! Kris and Bre sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I cut her off before it can continue.

"It doesn't even matter if we like each other, neither of us are brave enough to admit it to each other. And besides it wouldn't even work out, I am most likely going into the Hunger Games."

Our whole demeanor changes. Soon we are wrapped in each others arms.

"You know I love you right Amelia?"

"Of course, and I love you too."

I just glance at the time to see its already nine.

"I have to get going. See you later." I say squeezing her hand one last time before I exit and head home.

I take a detour though, into the woods. I go to an opening, lay down on the soft grass and look up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. I almost fell asleep before I heard a twig break. I sit up and look behind me to see a familiar figure.

"Dad" He comes and sits next to me.

"I though you might be out here. It is a beautiful night." he says. "I just want to let you know that I approve of Kris. He is a nice young man and would give you the world if he could."

I give him a huge hug, ignoring the pain in my back.

"Thank you dad."

We walk home hand in hand. He walks me to my room and tucks me in, kissing me good night.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."


	7. Happy Hunger Games!

**A/N Its here! The next chapter! So, I was a little disappointed that I didn't get any more reviews, but I looked at the amount of people that have read my story and I was dumfounded! 326 people! From all over the world! This is madness! So thanks : ) and review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? **

The day is here. The day of the reaping. I get up and throw on some clothes and hunting boots. I grab a roll and my hunting bag and I'm out the door. Once I get to a clearing, I spot a squirrel. I aim my arrow perfectly with its heart. I am about to let go until I hear a voice.

"What are you doing out here Bre? Its early. Shouldn't you be getting rest for later?"

The voice was soft and caring.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would do something productive. Wait, what are _you_ doing out here, Kris? Shouldn't _you_ be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking."

This makes me curious, but I regret it after.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." is all he says.

Tears are threatening to fall. I'm going to miss him so much. He must see my eyes getting watery, because he rushes to me and wraps his arms tightly around me. I let silent tears fall onto his shirt soaking it. He begins to comfort me.

"Shhh…Its okay Bre. Everything will be okay."

This makes me want to scream, no everything's not going to be okay, but all I do is hug him tighter. He pushes away slightly too look me in the eyes. "I love you." he whispers before placing a caring kiss on my forehead.

Now I'm really crying, but I manage to get out four words. "I love you, too." We stand there for a few minutes before my nerves overcome me and I'm too weak to stand. He lifts me up and carries me home.

No one is awake yet. He sets me on the couch and walks into the kitchen. He comes back ten minutes later with some scrambled eggs and a two glasses of milk. We eat in silence. I lean up against him when I finish my eggs and drift off to sleep.

I am awoken when I hear someone stirring in the kitchen. I look over to Kris and see he is sleeping too. I slowly get up, not wanting to wake him, and walk over to the kitchen to find my mother beginning to clean up.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear! I didn't want to wake you up. Is Kris still sleeping?" She asks with questioning eyes and a smirk.

"Yah, I was up early and went into the woods. He found me in there and I couldn't keep myself together, so he carried me home, made me some breakfast, and we both fell asleep on the couch."

She smiles.

"Well I need to finish packing some stuff up and you need to start getting ready. Will you go and wake Kyle up for me?"

"Sure."

I can't help but smile when I see my little brother fast asleep knowing that he is safe and sound. For now. "Kyle its time to get up." He opens his eyes with a smile on his face. "Why are you so happy? You do know what today is, don't you?"

He just sit's there smiling, but he's not smiling at me, he's smiling past me. I turn around to be pushed over on to the bed by my father we all start laughing. I'm going to miss this time we have together.

I get up, once I'm calm enough, and go into the living room to find Kris still sleeping on the couch. I quietly walk over to him and shake his shoulders. "Kris! You need to get up! Your parents are probably worried about you!" He opens his eyes and looks confused.

"Where am I?"

"Don't you remember after my mental breakdown in the woods you carried me home? We both fell asleep on the couch."

You can see the remembrance in his eyes.

"Oh yah, I better get home. I didn't tell my parents I was leaving."

"I'll walk with you."

He gets up and we start walking. His house was only a ten minute walk from mine. We get to the door and before he goes in he turns to me and gives me one last hug. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He flashes that perfect smile and deep blue eyes full of care and compassion. I just nod while he goes inside.

When I get home I go upstairs and take a shower. Once I am done ridding myself of filth I go into my room to get dressed, only to find my mother placing a dark blue dress on my bed.

"I though you could wear this. My designer Cinna made it for me when I was on the Victory Tour with you father. I never had the chance to wear it, and I want you to have it."

It was a beautiful dress. It went a little above my knees and brought out the color in my eyes making them look bluer then ever.

"Thank you mom. Its beautiful."

I hugged her as tight as I could.

"We need to leave in a few minutes." She says when she exits, but before she exits she places a pin right over my heart. It's a mockingjay. We leave five minutes later.

We get to town square and its filled with people. My mother and father pull Kyle and I aside.

"They are going to check you in. They will prick your finger to get a little blood and that's it. When you get inside go to the roped off area for your ages. We will see you in a little bit."

They both kiss our foreheads and walk away towards the stage. We get in line to check in only to see Amelia and Kris. We all give each other hugs.

"I can take Kyle if you want." Kris offers.

"Thank you Kris." I say with one more hug.

If we weren't at the reaping, Amelia would have said something, but she stays quiet. We get checked in and head over to our roped off areas. I give Amelia one last hug before we separate.

The mayor gets up from his seat and make a long speech about the Dark Days. He goes on and on about how the rebellion made us lose many Capitol citizens and how we are being punished once again for our wrong doing. He goes back to his seat and I see a Capitol woman that I know too well. It's Aunt Effie. She isn't her usually happy self.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, the time has come to select two lucky tributes to represent District Twelve. Ladies First."

She goes over to what appears to be a large, glass, fish bowl with pieces of paper in it. She pulls one out and I'm ready to move up to the stage. I pause when she reads the name. "Daisy McDougle."

She seems a bit relived when she reads the name, and so am I. I don't recognize the name, but am saddened when a small thirteen-year-old makes her way to the stage. I glance over to my parents sitting on the stage to find a tear of relief slip my mothers right eye. My father immediately has his arm around her.

"Now for the boys." Effie chirps. Instantly a pang of fear comes over me. I forgot about my brother. She fishes a single piece of paper out of the bowl and frowns when she sees the name. I guess the odds aren't in my favor. "Kyle Mellark."

**A/N Oh no! What will she do! Review and there is a possibility you will find out tomorrow! : )**


	8. Help From Haymitch

**A/N Hey so please don't hate me and stop reading the story. Trust me it has a happy ending : ) and Wandering Dawn sorry but I'm mean and thanks : ) and sorry for the shortness :/ **

"_Kyle Mellark." _

I am struck with fear. He will be going into the arena. Without me to protect him. I feel warm tears start to fall from my eyes. I am instantly brought back to reality when I hear something. A voice. A voice I know.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" And I see him.

It's Kris. He is volunteering for my brother. He gently pushes my brother to the side and makes his way up to the stage. Immediately I feel a hand pushed into mine. Amelia made her way to my side. I look at her and she is crying too. I just hug her tightly, blocking out everyone else around me. Minutes must have passed by when I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Haymitch and an empty town square.

"They are letting guests in to see him."

Me and Amelia both follow Haymitch into the Justice Building. Prim and Logan are both already there and Amelia leaves me to go in with them. Kyle is here also but is on his way out. I hug him once before he leaves.

"Haymitch, where are my parents?"

"They are already on the train. They can't go in and see the tributes before they get on the train."

I hug him having no one else close enough.

"I know how you are feeling sweetheart."

"I want to go to the Capitol with him."

He looks me in the eyes and understands why.

"I will do my best sweetheart."

A Capitol official comes into the room that now only contains me and Haymitch.

"Last call for goodbyes for Kristopher Hawthorne." I rush over to the door. "You have ten minutes miss." I just walk in.

Tears are falling once again, but this time its not only from my eyes, but from his too. I run over to him grabbing him as tight as I can never wanting to let go. We stand there for a moment before I back away to see his face.

"You can do this. I know you can. You have trained just as hard as we have if not harder. Promise me you will come back. For me."

"I promise."

We stand there in each others arms until the official comes in.

"Your time is up miss."

"I love you." I whisper to him right before I am being pulled out by the official.

Kris opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the shutting of the door.

"Sweetheart! Come and follow me!" I hesitate. "Quickly! We don't have much time!"

He grabs me and pulls me roughly into the train. He shoves me in a room. "Stay here until I come to get you. Don't make any noise." He shuts the door. I walk into the room and make it out as a bedroom. I hear a few sobs, but then they are muffled. People are talking and I recognize there voices.

"Thank you. I really can't thank you enough Kris. You saved my little boys life." Its my mother.

"Really Kris, we can not thank you enough."

This time its my father speaking. I feel the train start to move and fall onto the bed.

"Why don't you two go to your rooms to relax a little before dinner. We eat at six."

I panic when I hear my door begin to open, but am relived when its Haymitch.

"I have sent an attendant to prepare a room for you she should be done in a minute."

"I can't even begin to thank you Haymitch."

"No problem sweetheart. I know what its like to be in love."

He catches me off guard with his words. Is it really that obvious.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Its not that obvious. I can just tell."

He seemed to be reading my mind. "You should probably go and see your parents."

I shake my head and walk out into the dinning car to see my parents watching a recap of the reapings.

"Hi."

My parents heads snap back. My mother is first to speak.

"Aubrey! What are you doing here!"

"I wanted to come and Haymitch snuck me on the train."

"I cant even believe this…"

Their anger is soon covered with relief and love. I am enveloped in hugs from my parents.

"I am so happy you are safe." My father whispers in my ear.

He pushes me away to look me in the eyes. "But, I'm disappointed that you snuck on the train. If you wanted to come you should have talked to us."

"I couldn't have! You were already on the train!" I am now yelling.

The others must have heard me because they all come out.

"Bre?" Kris questions running to my side and wrapping me in his arms. "I thought I would never see you again." He whispers in my ear quiet enough that only I hear it.

Haymitch clears his throat.

"We don't have any more time to argue. Bre, you room is ready and you should go take a shower."

I start to walk to my room with Haymitch leading me, but before we get to far my mother speaks up.

"Haymitch! Don't you think you can get away with this!"

He just waves his hand back at my mother.

"Here is you room sweetheart."

"Thanks Haymitch." I say before I go and fall asleep on the bed.


	9. The Train Ride

"Up, up, up! It's time for lunch!" The sound of Effie's voice wakes me up. I roll over and hide my head under my pillow wanting to be able to sleep for a little while longer. I look at the clock and see I have slept through dinner and breakfast. I hear the door open and click shut.

"Effie can't I just have five more minutes? I am exhausted." I have to take my head out from under the pillow when the voice that replies isn't Effie's.

"Its okay I'm not here to drag you to lunch." It's Kris. I put my head back under the pillow as he sits on the bed. "What did I do now?" He must think I'm mad at him. The truth is I'm trying to hold back tears. In just a few weeks, he could be gone. Forever. I shoot up from my spot and crawl into his lap hugging him with all my might. Tears are threatening to fall. "Okay. I'm confused. Are you or aren't you mad at me?" I just look at him and begin to laugh allowing a single tear fall.

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to lose you." Now he begins to squeeze me tighter holding me against his chest. We sit here until we are interrupted by Haymitch banging on the door.

"You two have one minute to come to lunch before I send Katniss and Peeta in there!" We untangle ourselves and go to the dining car.

There is more food here then I could have imagined. We sit down across from each other filling our plates. I begin to eat. My plate is cleared in minutes and I refill it. No one speaks except for Effie. She goes over our whole schedule taking most of our day I, of course, am not included in these events taking place in the next few days making it a very boring day.

"Aubrey," Effie chirps in her most annoying Capitol accent. "you will get your own prep team. We don't have any appearances planned for you, but you will probably have an interview with your parents and Caesar Flickerman. I'm sure you will also be seen at the Tribute Parade, even though you will not be on a chariot." I knew my mothers prep team quite well and was a little disappointed that I didn't get them. They have come to Twelve a few times to visit.

I figured I might end up with an interview. I mean it isn't everyday that some one sneaks on a train to go to the Capitol, right? The Capitol attendants are bring out dessert now. We have sat at the table all day and finished a delicious dinner.

Effie finally finishes and retires to her room for the night. "You two better get some sleep. We will be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow and will have the Tribute Parade later that night." Both Kris and Daisy stand and leave to their bedrooms. I totally forgot that Daisy was even here. I begin to stand up when my mother stops me.

"Where do you think you are going young lady? We have some business to discus." Here we go.

"Mom, dad, I am really sorry I snuck on to the train. I just don't know what came over me." That was a lie. I knew I came on this train because I didn't want to lose one of my best friends. I wanted to spend every last minute with him.

"We forgive you dear, but that's not what we wanted to discuss." This is good. I really didn't want to have the conversation I thought we were going to have. "Now that you are here, I don't want you talking to too many people. Even the littlest thing can get you in trouble in the Capitol. I only want you to talk to people you trust. Finnick and Annie are mentoring District Four, so you can talk to them, but stay away from the other tributes. Our friend Johanna will, also, be mentoring District Seven. Kris and Daisy are okay, but I don't trust the others." My mother has to pause before continuing. "How was Kyle? After the reaping?" My little brother. I already missed him.

"I think he was in shock. He just said goodbye to Kris and left. I didn't get to see him much."

"Prim will take care of him." My father interrupts her. "Dear, we need to go to bed. There will be all sorts of paparazzi at the train station and we need our rest. Bre, you should probably go to bed soon." They kissed me on the head and left saying goodnight.

I decided to watch a replay of the reapings. The boys and girls from One and Two look big and strong. I'm on District Four and I see a tall, tanned woman with aqua hair. She pulls out a slip and reads the name loud and clear. "Dustin Odair." Annie is shaking. He begins to walk to the stage until an older boy steps forward. He looks to be about eighteen.

"I volunteer!" he shouts. Dustin's face looses its color when he sees who shouted. A single tear leaves his face. He gives the man a hug and walks away. The others are just average, with the exception of the boy from Eight. He is fourteen, but very small. I wonder who is going to be mentoring District Thirteen? Oh well.

I begin to get up when something stops me. I wonder if they have previous games? I find an attendant.

"Excuse me? Do you have any of the older Hunger Games on tape?"

"Yes, ma'm we do. Do you have one in specific you would like to see?" I already knew what one I wanted to watch.

"Yes, the 74th. And 75th if you have it."

He got out the tapes and put one on for me. I watched the whole 74th. It was horrible seeing people die right in front of me, and to think my parents killed some of them. I couldn't help but cry when Rue died. I knew who she was. My parents had told me about her, for I was named after her. My middle name was Rue.

I can't even believe that my father had loved my mother since he was five. Even though my mother said she loved him it didn't seem like it. It wasn't until the 75th Hunger Games that I was convinced she loved him.

He had just walked into a force field and fallen to the ground. She was sobbing. I was crying too. Uncle Finnick had rushed to his side and saved him. The rest of the games were nerve wracking. They teamed up with some of the other tributes, one was Johanna. She seemed to not like my mom, I knew she must have made it out because I have seen her in my parents wedding photos and she was mentoring District Seven.

I don't know why I was so worried, I knew that they all had made it out, but I still couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. "Couldn't sleep?" It was a surprise to hear a voice. I didn't even hear anyone come in.

It was Kris. My eyes must have been red for staring at a screen for hours and from the tears I shed, even though they weren't needed. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever seen my parents games? They were nerve wracking."

"Yes, they were what caused the rebellion"

"I'm glad Finnick will be mentoring. Johanna will be too. It was crazy to think my parents loved each other since then. That was so long ago."

Kris came and sat on the couch with me. We both sat there, on the couch thinking. He wrapped his arms around me and I soon fell asleep.

I wake up to find I'm in my bed. I am a little confused how I got here when fell asleep on the couch. I realize there is someone sitting on a chair writing on a piece of paper. "What? How did I get in here?" The figure begins to get up.

"You fell asleep on the couch and carried you to your room." Its Kris. I really need to stop falling asleep in his arms.

"Did you stay here all night?"

"Yah. I fell asleep for a while. I decided to sketch a little when I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." I felt bad that he slept on the chair while I had this huge bed all to myself. He was yawning.

"How long have you been awake? Are you tired?"

"I've been up since four. I'll be alright. I can get more sleep tonight once were in the Capitol." He was exhausted, you could see huge purple bags under his eyes. I am not going to let him go all day without more sleep.

"Okay. You come and take a nap in my bed while I shower. You are not going to last all day if you don't get some sleep."

"Really, Bre, I'm okay."

"No you are not! You need sleep! If I come out of the shower and you aren't asleep on the bed I'm going to….I won't talk to you the rest of the day." He sighs in defeat.

"Okay, mom, I'll get some sleep." He says sarcastically.

"That's right. My little boy needs sleep!" Now we were just messing around. I left him laying under the covers almost asleep before I got into the shower.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. And short. But once I get these out of the way the good stuff will come : ) random question, but how may guys are reading this? I have like no guy friends that read fanfic so I'm just curious : ) PLEASE REVIEW! There may be a treat for you all : )**


	10. The Chariots and A Question

**A/N Hey! This chapter is a little long, but it is a lot more interesting : ) hope you guys like it! **

I walk out of the bathroom wearing a green top and some stretch pants. Kris is still asleep in bed, so I decide to let him sleep awhile longer. I go over to where he was sitting and spot his sketch book. I decide to open it up. I am awestruck by the amazing drawings. There were flowers, animals, food, and people. One picture catches my eye. It's a girl.

She is sitting in the meadow picking flowers. As I keep flipping through the pages I see this girl. She is everywhere. In town, in front of the bakery, hunting in the woods. She looks so familiar, but I just can't place my tongue on who she is, until I find the most recent picture. Its at the very end of his sketch book. It's the same girl, but this time she is asleep, in a bed. She seems so sweet and innocent, the way the moon shines on her face through the window.

I realize why this girl looks so familiar. I don't know how I didn't see if before. It was so spot on. It begins to really sink in. Its me. I couldn't even believe how real I looked. This really was a talent. Why did he pick me, of all people, to draw?

He begins to stir in bed. I quickly close the sketch pad and set it back on the chair. I walk back to the bed and his eyes begin to flutter. "Is my little boy awake?" I was still playing off of what we said earlier.

"Haha very funny Bre. And yes I am awake."

"Good we will be in the Capitol in an hour and I want to eat before we are attacked by people and beautified by out prep teams."

"Okay lets go." He gets up and I see he's not wearing a shirt.

"Maybe you should put on a shirt." He just chuckles and pulls his shirt over his head. I can't help but note his perfectly toned body. He catches me looking and I turn my head to hide my blush.

We walk to the food car. It was now ten o'clock and the attendants were cleaning up the food. There are two plates filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit and much more waiting for us on the table. We sit down and its not five minutes later that Effie shows up.

"My you two are up late! You need to hurry we will be in the Capitol in fifteen minutes! Chop chop!" and with that she ushered us to our rooms.

We didn't even make a dent in our plates. Me and Kris separated to our rooms. I need to dress nice, but not to fancy because I will just be stripped down by our prep team. I settle for a simple blue, a-line dress. Just a few minutes later Effie is banging on my door. "Aubrey! Hurry up! We are almost at the station!"

I go into the main room to find everyone there just waiting. We go through a tunnel under a mountain and I see it. It's the Capitol, shinning bright. The buildings were tall. My mother and father are holding each others hands with blank faces. I hear my mother speak up.

"Peeta, it's okay. We can do this together." He looks at her and places a light kiss on her lips. His eyes are glazed over like he was about to break down and cry. My parents don't talk about it much, but my father was trapped here, in the Capitol, and was hijacked into thinking that my mother was the enemy even though she wasn't.

When he came back to District Twelve he would have his moments, but they left over time. He is fine now, he hasn't had an hallucination for years. Mother says they stopped when I was born.

We come into the station and Daisy, Kris, and I rush to the window to see the crowds of people. We get out of the train and a pushed through the masses. We are all shoved into a long black car. We didn't have very many cars in District Twelve because everything was in walking distance. The seats were cool and leather.

We drove to a large building and are hurried inside. We all step in and elevator and go down. We are all greeted by our prep teams. I am pushed into a very grey room by three people. "Hello! I am Alexandria and this is Xenia and Demetria! We are your prep team!" They all looked pretty normal. Xenia's skin was a light peachy color and Demetria and Alexandria had some bright make up on but their clothes were simple. They told me to stand and twirl around slowly. "She only needs wax and a hair treatment, everything else is fine! Demetria? Will you go and tell Felix we will be done in an hour or so?" Demetria nodded and left. Alexandria must have seen my confused face. "Felix is your designer. He will make all your clothes. He's working on a beautiful dress for you as we speak." This made me curious. "How does he know what size I am." "Oh, he makes the majority of the dress and alters it when you try it on so it fits you perfectly." I guess that makes sense. Once Demetria came back, they told me to strip down and lay on a cold metal table. They waxed and plucked till they were content. They gave me a robe when they were done and sat me in a chair near a sink. They shampooed my hair with purple goo, rinsed and repeated a few times. Once my hair was dried, they excitedly left to get Felix.

Felix was a tall man with dark skin and dark hair. He looked like my father a little, but much taller and his face was more defined.

"Hello, I'm Felix and you must be Aubrey."

"You can call me Bre."

"Well Bre, I am very happy to be you stylist. Its not everyday I get to design clothes for the Mocking jay's daughter." I knew my mother was called that during the rebellion but never had I been called the Mockingjay's daughter.

"Am I going to be in flames or feathers?" He chuckled.

"Well for tonight you will just be in a simple dress that enhances you natural beauty, it's blue and will bring out your eyes, but for you interview with Caesar, you will be wearing a dress that resembles more of a candle, much like what my uncle designed for your mother when she came back from the games. If you don't mind I am going to call the others to do your make up while I do your hair." I just nodded.

It felt like they were putting mud on my face. It was heavy and felt strange. My hair on the other hand felt very light, almost as light as a feather. They were finally finished. I really did like my prep team. They were all nice and Felix reminded me of his uncle. Even though I had never met Cinna, my mother told me all about him and how he was kind and really understood her. It seemed as though Felix understood me too.

He left for a moment and came back with a hanger covered with a white bag. "Close you eyes now, and no peeking." I did as I was told and my robe was soon replace with a dress. It was strapless and flowed down to my feet. "You can open you eyes now." It was beautiful. It had a sweetheart neckline and was light blue on top and faded to dark blue at the bottom. I looked up to see my hair and make up. My hair was in a single braid, but it wasn't the usual kind. It was different, I think it was called a fishtail. My make up was barely noticeable. I looked pretty. I had been told by my family that I was pretty, but it wasn't until now that I felt it. I ran and hugged Felix and my prep team.

"Thank you! It is beautiful!"

"No, you are beautiful." Felix replied.

I soon left my prep team and was leaded to an area that contained all the other tributes and mentors. I was looking anyone I knew and found Annie and Finnick. I rushed over to there side.

"Bre!" Annie shouted and gave me a hug. "Wow! Bre, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you." I quickly replied trying to hid my blush.

"I bet Kris will like it." Finnick said while hugging me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen my parents?"

"No, but they should be here soon."

A woman that looks vaguely familiar walks over to use. "Johannna!" Finnick nearly shouts so everyone can hear. "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" He questions her.

"Good, but I hate being hear in the capitol. It brings back memories, and not good ones either. Who is this?" She says nodding her head towards me. "Wait. This isn't who I think who this it, is it?"

"Hello I'm Aubrey Mellark." I say extending a hand. She grabs it and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh my goodness! You look just like you mother! Speaking of you mother, where is she?" I am just about to reply when I hear a yell.

"Johanna!" Its my mother and father.

They come rushing over and make small talk. A few minutes later Kris and Daisy come in. I can't take my eyes off him. He looks more handsome then ever. He was wearing a black suit and a tie that looked like it was on fire when it moved. His hair was messily combed out of his face revealing his bright blue eyes. I just wanted to run over there and give him a giant hug, but I couldn't. At least not yet. Daisy was wearing a stunning dress. It went down to her knees and appeared to be made out of the same type of material as Kris' tie except it had crystals on it. It really was a beautiful dress. He spots me and his mouth just hangs open for a moment. I begin to blush but try to cover it up by winking and soon he begins to blush. I turn back to my parents and their friends. Annie, Johanna, and my mom begin to talk leaving me with the guys.

"Bre, you really look stunning. I can tell Kris is thinking the same thing." That got Uncle Finnick a punch to the arm. It wasn't me who punched him either. "Hey! What was that for bread boy!" Finnick often called my dad this. I change the subject.

"Who is Dustin staying with while you and Annie are away?" Just then I spot him talking with Kris.

"Well, we refused to leave him in Four and eventually persuaded the guards to let him come with us." He sees me and comes over to me leaving Kris and Daisy to get on their chariot.

"Hey Bre!" he says warmly with a hug. His smile was stretching from ear to ear.

"What's up with you? You never smile this much." We were now away from our parents.

"Oh nothing, just something Kris told me." Dustin was only a year younger then me so we got along pretty well. "Bre, I have a question for you." He was no longer beaming from ear to ear. "Now I am being totally serious, so I want you to answer seriously. You like Kris, don't you?"

**A/N Cliffy! I will hopefully update tomorrow and sorry for the late update today! On another note, I started reading and AMAZING new trilogy **_**The Maze Runner**_** by James Dashner! It is just awesome! So yah I just had to tell someone…..peace out and see ya'll tomorrow!**


	11. I Love You

I'm just standing there in shock. "What? Why would you think that?" I'm sure my face was as bright as a tomato.

"Bre, come on. How could you not like him? He is funny, sweet, and good looking….well not as good looking as me, but good. I know you like him. Don't even try to deny it!" It was weird to hear him say this. I mean it was all true, but I always tried to deny I liked him. Dustin words were what made me realize I do like him.

"Okay, okay, I do like him but there is no reason to tell him because he is going into the arena in a week and -" Dustin cuts me off,

"That's the reason!" he was shouting.

"Shh! Dustin, not so loud!"

"Sorry, but that's the exact reason to tell him! You might not get another chance! He will win for you. You will be his driving force. He loves you Aubrey." I knew he was serious because he called me Aubrey, not Bre. My mouth must be wide open. '_I love him too.' _wanted to say, but before I could speak Dustin opened his mouth again. "Really Bre, think about it. What's holding you back from telling him?" He was waiting for me to reply.

"Fear. Fear that he may not make it back." My eyes begin to water. "I don't know if could handle loosing someone I love. That's why I haven't told him. That's why I keep on denying it. I don't want to go through the pain." My cheeks were wet.

"Bre, don't lose yourself." he says wiping my eyes. "It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together then it does to fall apart. I think you should tell him, but know that he loves you either way."

The chariots begin to move and everyone moves to a large screen to watch the chariots circle around. My dad sees my red eyes and makes his way over to me. He pulls me into his chest and is rubbing my back. "I know what you are going through. Its hard to see someone you love go into the games. How do you think I felt when your mother sand I went into the games? I had no hope, I thought I would never be with her, but you, you have hope. He can win. He is a fighter and he will fight for what he loves." I stayed there, in his arms feeling so safe, feeling the way I do in Kris' arms.

We waited for them to come back. Kris jumped off the chariot lending a hand to Daisy. It was a high jump and Daisy wasn't quite tall enough to jump off on her own. I walk over to them.

"You two look amazing!" Daisy was quick to reply.

"We are nothing compared to you!" This was the first time I heard her talk. I just smiled.

All their stylists could do is praise how good they looked and played the crowd. "You practically had them eating out of you hands!" Some one said. My eyes must have still been red because with one glance, Kris discreetly made it to my side, asking what's wrong. "We can talk about it later. Come on lets go to the penthouse."

We arrive to a giant building and go up to the top floor. it's the biggest building I have ever seen. We walk to the dinning room to find a large table filled with exotic foods. We sit down and talk about the schedule for tomorrow.

"Kris and Daisy, you need to be down in the training center at precisely nine thirty. They will show you around that stations and teach you how to use the weapons and other utilities in there. You will get a lunch break at twelve till one. You will go back to training until three and you will be free to leave after."

"We encourage you both to learn some simple snares and plants. They will be just as helpful as weapons" My father chimes in. We finish eating, and one at a time leave. Kris, Daisy, and I are the only ones left at the table.

"So Daisy, tell me a little about yourself." She is actually pretty chatty once she warms up to you. Kris left a few minutes into her life story to take a shower. Once he leaves, she looks behind her to make sure we are alone, and leans in a whispers something to me.

"He really loves you. He told me and Dustin before we got on the chariot. Don't worry, he will come back, I'll make sure of it." I just shake my head. Did everyone know that he loved me, but me? "Hey listen to me. I'm an orphan. I have no one left. He does, he has you to fight for and I will make sure he comes back to you." She hugs me and leaves. I am speechless. This girl doesn't even know me and she I giving up her life for me. No, for _us_. For me and Kris. This is the last thing I needed to convince me to tell Kris. I will tell him, tonight, that I love him.

I walk down the hall and find my room. I take a quick shower and throw on some pajama pants and a lose t-shirt. I walk down the hall and find Kris' room. I am so nervous that I'm pacing right in front of his door. I am about to knock when I hear a door open. Its Daisy. She sees me in front of his door. Giggling and smiling, she walks back into her room. I approach the door and knock a few times, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, but there was no answer.

I wait and knock a few more times before hearing silence. He must be asleep, it was nearly midnight. I sigh and walk into the dinning room to find an attendant and ask for a cup of hot chocolate. She comes back with a mug.

"I put some cinnamon in it. It calms the nerves." she says with a smile. I just nod with a 'thank you', and walk to an adjacent door. There are stairs that lead up, so I follow them. I reach the top to find the roof. It has a large garden. My father told me that he spent a lot of time thinking up her, and I can see why. It was so peaceful. I walk around a little bit until I come to the edge of the garden. I see a figure. I know who it is and walk over to him.

"Hey." is all I manage to let out. He turns to see me and flashes a smile that nearly makes me melt. He turns back to look at the shinning city. I can barely see his face, but enough to see his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What are you thinking about?" He doesn't turn away from the city lights.

"Just something Dustin told me." This makes me curious, but I don't ask what he is talking about. "How did your parents do it?" Huh?

"Do what?"

"Win. The odds were completely against them." I don't know what he is getting at, but I answer.

"They had each other. They fought together, side by side, refusing to give up. They fought for love." I can't stand it anymore. I run to him leaving my mug on the floor. I wrap my arms around him and he quickly wraps his around me. I look up into his glowing blue eyes and I can't resist it any longer. I stand on my tip toes and place my lips gently on his. He kisses me back almost immediately. We break away for a moment and I only let out three words, words I have said before. "I love you." I really, truly, love him and he reassures me that he loves me.

"I love you too." he replies placing a light kiss on my cheek. I see a tear slide down his cheek. I quickly wipe it away.

"We will get through this, together. I promise."


	12. Sleepover!

**A/N Here we have another chapter with a little more fluff : )**

We stand there in our embrace for awhile just looking out at the lights of the city.

"We should really go to bed, Kris, we have been out here for hours."

"Okay, hang on. Just wait here for a second." He lets go of me and walks away going down stairs. What in the world is he doing? I didn't realize how cold it was out here with out Kris' warm arms around me. I sit down on a nearby bench, lost in though. What happens if he doesn't come back? I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, because I basically just promised that he would come back, but what if? I don't know what will happen. It wont be the same, for sure. I want him to come back. No, I _need _him to come back. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the door to the stairs open. I turn around to see Kris holding a huge pile of blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing with those?" Then it hits me. "Oh no! we are not sleeping out here! What if my parents come up her and see us? They will kill me! Or what if Effie comes up here?" By the time I am done with my rant he has set up a makeshift bed and scoops me up from underneath my knees. "Kristopher Hawthorne! Put me down!" He smiles cheekily.

"If you say so!" and puts me down on the bed he made.

"Really Kris, if we get caught we will be in major trouble."

"Then we won't get caught. Besides, its not like we are doing anything that could get in trouble. I want to see every last real sunrise and sunset I can and its not as fun alone. Will you please stay out here with me tonight?" He looks at me with those crystal blue eyes and I just can't say no.

"Okay, but if you try to pull anything I'm going to my room." I get under the sheets on one side. I turn to look at him and he is taking his shirt off. He crawls into bed on the other side. We have our backs turned to each other. I mumble a goodnight and drift off.

I am woken up by the sun. I glace over at Kris and realize that I am against his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I turn and snuggle into his chest breathing in his scent. He smells like peppermint. I'm not sure why though, it must be from the Capitols strong scented shampoo.

I know that I should wake him up he has training in a few hours and the others will be getting up soon. It would be awkward if my parents found us up here like this.

I am just about to wake him up when I hear a giggle. I shoot up right away to see Daisy trying to hold her laughter in. I carefully get up not wanting to wake up Kris. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to wake you up! I was trying to hold in my giggles, but you two were too cute! I couldn't hold them in any longer!"

"It's ok I needed to get up anyway. It would be awkward if my parents found us up here." She just giggles and leaves. _'Well, that wasn't weird at all.' _I think to myself. I walk back over to Kris and shake him gently to wake him up. "Kris!" He moans.

"Come on like five more minutes! Please!"

"Do you want someone to find us?" He shoots up.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" We, tiredly, clean up the blankets and head down the stairs. _Phew! _No one is up yet, well besides Daisy. She is sitting at the table with an attendant giggling when she sees us. Kris just smiles politely. "What was that about?"

"Oh, just nothing."

"Sure you don't know." he says sarcastically and rolls his eyes. We dump the pillows and blankets on one of the couches and head to our rooms. I reach my door and he pulls me back forcing me to turn around. He quickly places his lips on mine. "See you later, okay?" I can't help but smile, I'm just too happy not to.

"Okay."

I go into my room and just lay on the bed smiling to myself. I hear a knock and get up to answer it. Its my mother. "Oh hi mom."

"Hi Bre, How was your night?" Oh shoot. She knows. I still try to cover it up.

"Oh, um…its was good, why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular. I got to go and do some stuff before breakfast, but don't forget that we have and interview tomorrow at ten o'clock."

"Okay, thanks for reminding me."

"See you at breakfast in a few. Love you."

"Love you too."

Last time I said those words, it was to Kris. I shut my door. I take a quick shower and get dressed in some jeans and a purple blouse. I head to breakfast to find everyone there waiting for me. There is an empty seat next to Kris, and I quickly slide in knowing he saved it for me. Daisy are matching. I assume its their training suits. I have some oatmeal and berries. We eat in silence until Effie chirps up. "Oh my! Look at the time! Kris! Daisy! We need to head down to the Training Center!" I give them both a hug and wish them good luck.

Once they are gone Haymitch is next to speak up. "Sweetheart, today we will be training you for your interview tomorrow. Me and you parents will prep you for the speaking part and Effie will have you a little later and prep you for your appearance." Great. This just how I didn't want to spend my day.

"Fine." I finish and we all head to the living room, I guess you could call it.

"First things first. What angle are we going to play?" My father is confusing me. Angle?

"Huh? What do you mean by angle?"

"Angle. Like flirty, quiet, humorous…"

"Or I could just be myself."

"Well, sweetheart, that will work unless you are like you mother. She had just about charm as a dead slug." This of course anger my mother, but she keeps her cool.

"Thank you Haymitch. I think we've had enough from you! Here, darling, we will ask you some questions and you answer them. Pretend you are actually in the interview."

My father starts.

"Welcome Aubrey Mellark!"

"Please just call me Bre."

"Bre, how are you liking the Capitol?"

"Oh, its so wonderful! Everything is so fancy!"

"Okay, I think it would be good for you to play it like your in awe of the whole Capitol, but still stay true to yourself."

"Okay, thanks dad."

"Now you will be asked why you snuck onto the train. Just play it safe and say you've been wanting to come to the Capitol all you life."

"Okay."

Its noon when we finish. Effie is just coming back fro lunch.

"Bre, dear, when you are finished please come to my room. We have a lot of work to do!" Once she leaves my mother just starts laughing.

"Whats so funny?" She continues to laugh.

"Oh nothing, I'm just remembering when Effie had to train me. Good luck and don't be to mean." Great. What is she going to do with me?

I head to Effie's room and knock a few times until she opens the door. "Okay, first rule. Knock once."

I walk in and she lectures me on my posture. I finally meet her expectations, and then she brings out five inch heels. I put them on and I cant even stand let alone walk. I am hunched over leaning on a table for balance until Effie snaps at me. "Bre! Don't hunch your back like that! It's bad posture!" I let out a grunt and begin to walk. I stumble a little in the beginning, but I get better. She has me walk into the living room and put on a prize winning smile. I walk out and head towards my parents and Haymitch. I am just about to turn around when my ankle twist and I lose my balance. I fall on the ground and my ankle is in excruciating pain. My father is right by my side and is helping me up.

"Can you put any weight on it?" I try and I can't help but yelp in pain. "I guess that's a no. We will have to take you to the hospital in the basement, down the hall from the training center." My parents both look confused when Effie says this, but they go ahead anyways.

My dad carries me the whole way. I feel bad, but there's really nothing I can do about it. They check me in and we wait for a doctor. One finally comes and they tell him the whole story. He is hard of hearing and looks to be about sixty of seventy. He touches and moves my ankle around. It hurts like crazy.

He is finally done and writes something down on his clip board. "It appears to me that she has sprained her ankle pretty bad. She will need to wear a brace and use crutches today, but if you take this slip to the pharmacy, they will give you some quick healing pills and she will be okay without crutches by tomorrow morning. She will still need to wear her brace though."

"Thank you." is all my parents say.

We head to the elevator sending Effie to the pharmacy. It's a little hard to walk with crutches, but it's better then making my dad carry me everywhere. The elevator doors are just about to close until I see Kris, Daisy, and some of the other tributes. Kris and Daisy see me and run into the elevator before the doors shut. "Hey, what happened?" Daisy asks.

"Well, Effie had me walking in heels and I sprained my ankle. I have to use crutches until tomorrow." I get sympathetic looks from them both. "So how did training go?" They both look at each other before Kris speaks up.

"It went okay."

"Did you make any allies?"

"No, but we can tomorrow." The rest of the way up is silent.

The doors open and everyone leaves except me and Kris. I begin to semi walk with my crutches before Kris scoops me up like last night. "Kris, really you don't have to do this, I can walk with my crutches." He makes a sudden turn and takes me to his room and sets me on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't tell me that Daisy saw us this morning."

"Sorry, I just didn't think it was that important. So, how did training really go?" He looks down. Oh no, this is not going to be good.

"Well, I might have tried to punch a guy."

"You what? Kris! You could get in major trouble for that!"

"Well, I didn't hit him and what am I supposed to do when someone bags on your best friend and girlfriend?" I was shocked. Did everyone know I was in the capitol? I mean I was at the tribute parade, but I didn't think that everyone would know. And how did they know we were together?

"What? What did they say?"

"Lets just say it wasn't good. I really just don't want to talk about it, it angers me too much." His hands were clenched into a fist. I grabbed his hand and they automatically loosened.

"Hey, just don't think about it." He looked up with a smile and leaned over to kiss my head.

"I don't now what I would do without you." I can't help but smile and say

"Me neither."


	13. My Decision

**A/N So I checked my email for the first time in like a month to be overjoyed by all the alerts and favorites from you guys! You guys like seriously ROCK! So thank you, and, also, I'm going to be out of town this weekend and wont have access to a computer but I will update on Monday, so bear with me! And I also didn't have time to have a friend edit this so it may be a bit crappy. :P Thanks again! **

I'm sitting on the bench just staring out at the city. How am I going to keep Kris alive in the arena? There are twenty-six people. Daisy is giving up her life to protect him, but I know the other tributes won't spare his life, unless they are allies. He needs to make allies. I will have to talk to him later, but I don't want to try to get down the stairs with my crutches. I hear the door open and my dad walks over to me. "So, how was your little sleepover last night?" He knows too?

"Nothing happened. I was actually more of forced to sleep out here with him."

"It's okay. You two are so cute together." This was weird coming from my dad. "When I was your age, your mother and I would sleep together to keep away the terrible dreams. Besides, I think you are old enough to make your own decisions."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot."

"Oh, I almost forgot, dinner will be in fifteen minutes. Do you want me to carry you down stairs?" I didn't really like making my dad carry me, but he offered.

"That would be great."

I still have a few minutes so I ask dad to drop me off in my room. I have enough time to change. Sweats and a baggie t-shirt aren't really approved by Effie. I grab some jeans and a floral blouse. I throw my hair into a quick braid and I am just about ready to go into the dinning room when I hear a nock on the door. "Come in." I am throwing on some shoes when I see a very handsome Kris come in. "Well you look nice."

"You too." I'm not sure why, but this makes me blush. "Are you about ready for dinner?" I nod and grab my crutches. "You wont be needing those. Hop on." He turns around so I can hop on his back. I haven't have a piggy back ride in ages. He bolts out the door and runs to the dinning room. I am holding on to him with all my might. We make it to the table and he sets me down in a chair and sits next to me, grabbing my hand under the table. I love when he holds my hand. His are so warm and soft, they comfort me.

We get through dinner never letting go of each other. It was a little hard for Kris to eat though because my left hand was in his right and he was right handed. He never let go though. When we finished dinner, Kris, Daisy, and I went on to the roof to chat a little bit. Kris, of course, carried me up the flight of stairs and set me on the bench I had been on earlier. Daisy breaks silence that I hadn't realized was there. "So, did you guys have fun last night? What did you guys do?" Kris and I looked at each other. I didn't think she would bring up last night. Kris answered for me so I didn't have to.

"Umm… we just talked for awhile and had a sleepover. That's it."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" She had a smirk on her face. My face was heating up.

"Yes that's all that happened! What do you think We…? Eww! don't ever go there again! Never!"

"Sorry, you guys were just up here all night and-" I just wanted this conversation to be over. Thankfully, Kris ended it.

"Okay, this conversation is over. I'm leaving. Send Daisy to get me if you need to be carried down." He gave me a quick kiss and said goodnight. It was just Daisy and I.

She was laughing her head off. "So did you have fun cuddling up with Kris?" I shyly looked up and nodded just barely. "I knew it!"

"Well, I mean, how could you not?"

"True." We sit in silence for awhile, just looking at the cityscape until the door opens. Kris is back.

"Hey, you two, I was sent up here to tell you guys to come to bed 'cause we have a busy day tomorrow. Bre, do you want me to carry you to your room?"

"That would be lovely." with that, he came and picked me up while Daisy carried my crutches. I always felt so comfortable in his arms. Maybe that's why I fall asleep with him so often. We reach my door and Daisy sets my crutches against the bed and leaves Kris and I alone.

"Its too bad that you will be able to walk again. I really enjoyed carrying you." This made me a little guilt, remembering that he has been carrying me everywhere, but at least he enjoyed it.

"Well, feel free to carry me when ever you want." He had a sneaky grin on his face.

"I have your permission?"

"Yes."

"Well then." He picks me up and carries me down the hall to his room.

"Kris! What are you doing? Do you want us to get caught?"

"I talked to your dad and he said that you are old enough to make your own decisions and so I thought that maybe you might want to…" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Yes, I would love to, but can you carry me back to my room so I can put on some pajamas?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He carries me to my room. I grab some pajamas and head to the bathroom to change. Let me say, it is not easy to balance yourself and put on pants. I walk out of the bathroom to a very tired Kris. "Are you ready to go?" He scoops me up with a 'yes.'

We head back to his room and I crawl into bed as best I can without hurting my ankle, while he goes to change into his pajamas. "Your bed is so much softer then mine!" He lets out a chuckle before answering.

"Well, you are welcome to sleep in it when ever you want." I get a quick kiss.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you too." I fall asleep while he is playing with my hair.

I wake up the next morning to hear little squeals and shrieks of excitement. I rest my head on Kris' chest and listen to his steady heart beat ignoring my prep team. "Look! She's awake! Bre! We need to start getting you ready for your interview! We only have a few hours!" Kris is just beginning to stir in bed. He pulls the blankets over both our heads.

"Just give us five more minutes! Please!"

"Okay, five minutes, but no more!" They all leave making little to no sound.

"Hello beautiful." he says with a quick peck on the head.

"Well hello to you too." We stay still for a few minutes.

"We better get up before they come back for you. I have to get ready for training anyway." I totally forgot he had training.

"Okay have fun at training and don't try to punch anyone. Oh, and make some allies!"

"Yes mom. Love you! Do good with your interview!" The door opens and I am being pulled out by my prep team.

"Love you too!"

They already have a warm bath running. I strip down and enjoy the few minutes I get to relax before they are rubbing goop in my hair. "Is all this really necessary?"

"Yes darling! You have to look just fabulous for this interview! Okay, now we are going for 'in awe of the city' and I know your parents have told you to tell Caesar that you jumped on the train to see the Capitol, but we want you to tell him because you couldn't leave your best friend. That you love him so much you couldn't bear staying at home while he was in the Capitol. It will gain him sponsors." I just nod. They rinse the gunk out of my hair and dry me off.

We head to my bedroom to find a gorgeous dress. Only Felix could have made it. "Is this my dress?" I am awestruck.

"Yes, Felix wanted too see if you liked it. He should be here soon to do your hair. Do you mind if we start on your make up?"

"Go ahead." Not ten minutes later Felix comes and starts working on my hair.

"So, Bre, do you like your dress?"

"Yes! A million times yes! I completely love it!"

"Well, good. Now during your interview, Caesar is going to ask you to spin. Twirl a few times and don't worry, okay?" I'm not sure what he means, but I agree. They finally finish and Effie comes in right after I put on my dress.

"Oh my goodness, Bre! You look fabulous!" I say a quick thanks before I am rushed into a black limousine that takes me to the studio where my interview will take place. I am ushered into a back room with my parents. They must have already been here because they didn't come in the limo with me. They both run to envelope me in hugs.

"Bre! You look so amazing! I can't even believe my little girl is all grown up!" My mother is nearly in tears. "We love you so much"

I am being pulled to a hall where I will wait for Caesar to call me to the stage. "I love you both!"

"Do great honey!" Caesar calls my name minutes later.

It's go time.


	14. The Interview

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the crappy chapter I was really rushed and didn't have a lot of time to edit and such. I love hearing your guys comments especially when I hear y'all like the story! So thanks again! And if anyone has some ideas please PM them to me!**

**Just a reader: **

**Yes, I feel the same way about Katniss just every time I tried writing it more like that it was really crappy. And yes, Kris is a lot like Finnick I just wanted to throw a little bit of him in there even though its Gale's son. Originally I was going to have Aubrey/Dustin but I decided to make him more of a friend of Kyle. **

**Yes, Kris and Aubrey's relationship is speeding along with little to no suspense. Its just the calm before the storm and if you thought that in chapter 6 then you must be really thinking that now with chapter 13 lol. I really like hearing feedback and I don't take anything offensively. Even the greatest books have been critiqued . And along the lines of the government, I really didn't think about that. I haven't read the books for quiet some time so its not as fresh in my memory, but lets just say the government fell through or something along those lines…thank you so much for reviewing! It really helps me know what you guys want to hear and such. **

**Happy Reading!**

The crowd goes wild when I step on stage. Caesar pulls me in for a quick hug and gives me a hello kiss on the cheek. He looks no different then he did when he was interviewing my parents. He has the same powder blue wig and dark blue suit. I find my way to my seat. "Hello Aubrey!"

"Please call me Bre."

"Well, Bre, it is a pleasure to meet you! You look so much like your mother, minus the blue eyes." I have heard that too many times. I throw on a convincing smile before I reply.

"Thank you Caesar!"

"How are you enjoying your time here in the Capitol? I heard you snuck onto the train, is that true?"

"Oh, Caesar! The Capitol is so amazing! Everything is so high tech compared to District Twelve! And, yes, you heard right I did sneak onto the train."

"Quiet stealth like your mother. So why did you sneak on the train?"

"Well, Caesar, its not easy to let the ones you love leave you."

"No, it is not. Surely you can spend a few weeks away form your parents though. Is there someone else here that came with you?"

"Yes, and he is the most charming, funny, loving guy I know. My life wouldn't be complete without him."

"Who is the lucky man?" I can tell Caesar knows, but is leading me to tell the crowd.

"Kris Hawthorne." I hear many gasps and 'awww's coming from the crowd.

"Well, he must have loved you in your dress! You look stunning!"

"Why, thank you! I really owe it to my amazing designer, Felix!" The camera pans out to him for a moment then focuses back on me.

"Would you mind giving me a twirl?" I smile. I move to center stage and begin to spin. I am utterly amazed when I glance at the bottom of my dress. Sparks are shooting off of it. I begin to get dizzy and slowly move back to my seat.

"This dress sure is full of surprises!"

"Yes! Its amazing what people here can do!"

"Well it appears we are out of time! It was lovely speaking with you Ms. Mellark!"

"Thank you for having me Caesar!" We share one last hug and I exit the stage.

I make my way to my parents and prep team. "You did wonderful!" my parents say while hugging me. I see Felix making his way over to me.

"This dress is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"It would have only looked amazing on you."

"Well, thank you again! I only wish Daisy and Kris were here to see it." My father begins to chuckle.

"Well look who's here!" I turn around to see none other then Kris and Daisy!

"Oh my goodness!" I run to them giving them both hugs. Kris steals a quick kiss before my parents see. "How did you guys get here? Don't you both have training?"

"Well, it took awhile to convince our trainer to let us out for lunch, but we finally did."

"Kris was so excited that he literally ran out the door and started walking to the studio. I had to catch up to him before we got a cab." We chat for awhile before we head to lunch.

We go to a little café. We are walking in when Kris tugs me back a little. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing you just look so beautiful. I wish I was there for your interview." I place my lips on his allowing them to linger there for a few seconds before I break away. He looks a little disappointed.

"Well I will be at your interview cheering you on."

"Well, thanks. Now, Ms. Mellark, shall we join the rest of the group before they order without us?"

"We shall."

Lunch is fun before Kris and Daisy have to leave. I decide to ride back to the training center, with them, because I am still in my interview dress. We say our goodbyes to my parents and the others and head out to find a cab. The cab driver compliments me on my dress. I say a quick thank you as I exit the car.

We head to the elevator and go down to the basement. I finally get to see all the other tributes together and it is an interesting group of people. They must have a long lunch today because they are all just sitting at a table talking. I'm about to go up to my room when I am being pulled towards the table of teenagers. I grab Kris' hand tight, trusting him. He brings me over to the table and sits next to a few younger girls and boys. Not one of them seems to be even fourteen. It's sad to think that this time next week, they will be dead or fighting for their lives. "Is this you little girl friend Kris?" one of the girls calls out. She has red hair curly hair and freckles scattered across her nose.

"Yes, Camille, this is Bre." I wave slightly still holding on to Kris' hand.

"So this is the girl you haven't stopped talking about?" He blushes with a nod. "Well its nice to meet you. Lover boy over here hasn't shut up you since we became allies. I'm Camille if you didn't catch it earlier." She extends her hand for me to shake, and I do.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I really should go and change." I give Kris a quick kiss and here Camille making gagging sounds and Daisy just laughing.

I head to the door and am almost at the elevator when my path is blocked. I look up to find a very stocky man blocking my way. "I don't believe we've met."

"And I don't believe we will." I spit back at him. "Now if you would just move-"

"I'm Blythe and you must be the famous Aubrey Mellark." He is now completely blocking the door way. I am about to tell him to move but Kris makes his way over and does it for me.

"Blythe, move and let her through."

"And what if I don't? what are you going to do about it?"

"Well we aren't going to get that far. Now you're going to move and let her by."

"No."

"Fine." Everything happens so fast it's a little blurry. Kris takes a swing but Blythe ducks and springs back taking a whack at Kris. He moves quickly making Blythe hit him in the shoulder instead of his face. Within a few moments, security is all over them both, pulling them apart. Kris is fuming while Blythe is smirking. I'm trying to calm Kris down.

"Hey, Kris, just ignore him. Its okay. Everything is fine."

"No its not! He was going to hurt you Aubrey!" He's serious now. I hug him as tight as I can, trying to let him know that I'm safe now. "I can't let anyone hurt you, Bre. I would never forgive myself."

"Its okay. I'm okay. I'm not hurt." He looks into my eyes with pure love.

One of the trainers steps to the center to make an announcement. "All right. Training is over early today. Remember it is illegal to fight before the games. See you all tomorrow."

"Come on lets go to our room."

We walk to the elevator in silence. The doors open and we enter the living room to silence. I go to my room and take a quick shower. It feels so nice to rid myself of all that make up. I get out in only a towel and make my way to my clothes. I am about to change when I hear a knock on the door. I crack it open a little and see my little brother Kyle. "Kyle!" I haden't realized how much I missed him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

"How in the world id you get here! Wait, let me get dressed then we can talk." I rush into the bathroom leaving my little brother sitting on my bed. I come out to find him patiently sitting there.

"I am so happy to see you Bre."

"I still can't even believe you're here! Wait who brought you here?"

"Aunt Prim. Its Amelia. We had to rush her here to the hospital."

"What! What happened!"

"We aren't sure. She was brought to the house today pretty beat up. She hasn't woken up yet and no one in town knew what happened." Tears are threatening to fall when there is a knock on the door. Kyle gets up to get it.

"Hey there buddy! How did you get here?" As soon as Kris sees me, he is holding me in his arms. "Bre, what's wrong?" Kyle speaks up for me.

"Its Amelia. She's in the hospital."

"Can we go see her?"

"Not yet. Aunt Prim said she will come and get us once we can." I am know sobbing. Hard. Kris is still cradling me in his arms. I finally calm down to see I have soaked the top of his shirt.

"Sorry." is all I mange to get out.

"Nah, its fine." I notice Kyle has left.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right."

"Thanks. I think I need some fresh air. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure." He carries me to the roof. I'm glad he does, because I don't think I would be able to walk.

We make it up there and see the sun is now setting. It reminds me of Kris' painting from the woods. It seems like forever ago. "How was your interview?" he questions.

"Good I guess."

"I guess?"

"I don't know…everyone told me I did good."

"Well, I can't wait to see the re-run of it tonight. I'm sure you did great." This makes me nervous. I'm not sure why. I mean everything I said was true and I really do love Kris. It just makes me think…

"Kris, why do you love me?" His facial expression looks shocked.

"Well what's not to love?" I raise my eyebrows asking him fro a real answer. "Alright, alright. You are kind, loving, would do anything to keep your family, fun to hang out with, the most beautiful girl in the world, and you are my best friend. I don't know if I could live without you. I love you Aubrey Rue Mellark." He is so sweet. He always knows how to make me feel better.

"I love you, too Kristopher Devin Hawthorne."

"Wait, how do you know my middle name?"

"I have my sources."

"What else have you learned from these 'sources.'"

"Well, when you were little you couldn't sleep unless you had your teddy bear and when you were ten your favorite color was pink."

"Okay, I don't think I want to know what else you know about me. But, now I have a question for you why do you love me?"

"Well, you are kind, funny, caring, your always looking out for me. You are the most handsome man I have ever met, and you love me for me not just because I am the Mockingjay's daughter. And I don't know if I could live without you either." He leans down and kisses me with so much passion I would never question his love for me again.

We break away gasping for air. I am soon glad we broke apart for air because Kyle comes up the stairs. "Aunt Prim called and said that we could go and see Amelia now. We are leaving in five minutes." Almost immediately Kris carries me, once again, to my room I throw on some shoes and a jacket.

Kris comes my door to walk me out to the car. I am shaking, out of nervousness, and he must notice because he is wrapping one arm around me and holding my hand with his free one. We arrive at the hospital fifteen minutes later and check in at the front desk. Aunt Prim is soon guiding us to the room. She opens the door and I see her. Bruises everywhere. A strange gasp escapes my mouth and I am once again holding onto Kris for support. Her eyes begin to flutter. She wakes up and Aunt Prim sends Kyle to get the doctor. A few words escape her mouth, barely audible "Where am I?"


	15. I Promise

**A/N Hey sorry for the short chapter! If anyone has ideas feel free to PM me!**

"Amelia! What happened?" Everyone is now surrounding her.

"Wait who is Amelia? And who are you?" My heart sinks. Aunt Prim lets out a strangled gasp. Tears are falling all over the ground. Uncle Logan comes in and rushes to Prim's side.

"Sweetie, what wrong?" She just keeps sobbing.

"I want answers! Who are you all, who is this Amelia, and where am I?" Logan is hugging Prim, burring his face in her hair.

"Amelia? You really don't know who we are?" I am almost yelling.

"No. Should I?" I can't answer her, but Kris does.

"I believe we owe you answers. You are Amelia. I am Kris, those two people are your parents, Logan and Prim, this is Aubrey, your cousin. That younger boy over there is Kyle, he is also your cousin. You are in the hospital. You were brought home a day or two ago beaten up. Do you remember what happened?"

"No. I don't remember anything."

"Doctor, please tell me this is only temporary." Logan pleaded.

"I'm afraid it might not be. We have a few tests that we need to run to find out. Do you mind if we start now? It takes twenty-four hours to get the results."

"Go ahead."

"Very well. Let me go get the nurse." We all sit in silence for awhile.

"We should all go to our hotels." I nod.

"Bre, is there a spare fro me at the training center?" I don't have the chance to answer before Kris does for me.

"No, but you can share my room."

"Thanks Kris."

"Come on kiddo, lets go." I just follow.

Kris takes a few steps back lining up with me. "Bre, are you okay?" I shake my head. "No." Is all I say. He pulls me to the side and wraps his warm arms around me.

"Hey, its going to be okay." I can't break down here.

"Lets just go, we can talk once we get my room."

We walk outside and wait for a cab. Kyle throws his stuff in the trunk and we leave. We are there in less then ten minutes. We take the elevator in silence. "Hey, Kyle, can you go to Kris' room, him and I need to talk."

"Yah, which room is it?"

"Third door on the left." Kyle leaves and we enter my room.

"I, I can't do this. I can't lose anyone else."

"You aren't going to lose anyone." I can't even look him in the eyes. He places a finger on my chin, lightly turning my head so I am forced to look him in the eyes. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure Amelia's amnesia will go away."

"I'm not just worried about losing her. I'm worried about losing you, too."

"Hey, don't be thinking like that. I promise I will come back. I have something for you to prove that I will see you again." He pulls out a little white box. He lets out a little chuckle. "I know what your thinking, but no, I'm not proposing to you. Not yet at least." I just laugh a little. "It's a promise ring. I promise that I will come back. I promise that my heart will be yours forever, until our days on this earth are over. I promise." He puts the ring on my right ring finger. It's a sliver band with a small pearl. I smile and place my lips on his.

"How long have you had this?"

"I picked it up the other night."

"Well, I promise that I will bring you back, that my heart will be forever yours, and that no matter what, I will love you forever and ever."

**A/N REVIEW! : )**


	16. A Future?

**A/N Hey! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating yesterday and Friday. I was gone all day and the chapter wasn't finished. So once again sorry! I threw in a little bit of Kris' POV. Tell me if you like it. **

Kris POV

I head out the door to my room. I really wish I could have stayed with Aubrey, but I couldn't leave Kyle alone in my room. I come in and he is sitting on the couch watching TV in his pajamas. "What are you watching kiddo?"

"Kiddo? Just a game show. You know, you could have stayed with her tonight. I wouldn't have minded."

"How did you know that I wanted to stay with her?"

"Dude, your in love. When your in love people tend to want to stay with each other. It's as simple as that." Some times this kid acted like he was thirty.

"Nah, its okay. I don't mind spending time with you tonight."

"She really loves you, you know."

"Yah, I love her too."

"Just don't break her heart or I'll break your face."

"No worries, I would never do anything to hurt her, on purpose."

"Good."

Aubrey POV

_I'm in the meadow, back home. It's a beautiful spring day. The flowers are in bloom and there isn't a cloud in the sky. I'm laying on a picnic blanket with Kris, he is holding my hand with my head in his lap. I gaze up into his blue eyes and he's smiling as me. I look at our intertwined hands and spot a beautiful diamond ring. "Mrs. Hawthorne, are you ready to go home?" _

"_Yes, I am, Mr. Hawthorne." I stand up and glance down to my bulging stomach _

"_How about little Hope? Is she ready to leave?" _

"_Yes, I thinks so." _

_He packs up the blanket on the ground in a picnic basket and holds my hand with his free one. "You know, you are going to be a great mother." _

"_And you are going to be a great father." _

_We walk for a little while before he drops the basket and picks me up. He spins me while kissing me. I can't help but say it. "I love so much." _

"_I love you, too, my dear. And, I love you, too, my little Hope." he says placing his hands on my belly. _

I am woken up by a bucket of water being dumped on my head. "What on earth?" I look up to see Kris and Kyle laughing there heads off.

"We just couldn't resist!"

"Yes you could have! Now I'm soaking wet and so is my bed! If its not dry by tonight, I'm taking your bed!"

"Oh, I'll make sure its dry. Breakfast is almost ready."

"You guys are so lame. I'm changing and when I come out you guys better be gone!"

"See you then, we love you!"

"Umhm, sure." I change and head to breakfast.

My hair is still damp, which causes a few chuckles.

"What's so funny?" my father questions.

"Well, these two lunatics came in my room and dumped a bucket of water on me."

"I can see why they're laughing then. You guys should have told me I would have joined you!"

"Dad!"

"Sorry sweetie, but it was a good prank."

"What ever, I'm going to eat in my room."

"Sweetie! Come back!"

"Yah Bre! Please!"

"Come on sis!"

I just ignored them all and stormed off to my room with some oatmeal and fruit.

I finally have some alone time to think about my dream. I know you wont believe me, but I have never really thought about getting married and starting a family. I mean, if I was going to start a family, Kris would be the only man I would want to start one with. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "If you are here to dump a bucket of water on me, go away."

"I'm not. Can I please com in?" I get up and open the door to find Kris standing there. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine, you just interrupted a really good dream that I would have liked to finish." _Please don't ask me what it was about, _I thought to myself.

"Oh, well what was it about?" _Dang it! _

"Future possibilities."

"Oh, really? Did these 'future possibilities' include me?"

"Maybe, but you will have to wait to find out, you have training."

"Fine, but you better tell me! Especially if I was in it!"

"Just go off to training! I'll see you later!" he didn't leave without sneaking a small kiss from me. "Don't star any fights!" I yelled as he left.

Aunt Prim comes over for lunch to talk about Amelia. "The results haven't come in yet. They should be in later tonight." She is trying so hard not to cry. Logan just keeps one arm around her, comforting her, as she holds it in.

"Prim, it's okay. I'm sure she will be fine. I know Amelia, she wont just give up."

"Thank you Peeta. I don't know what we would do without you."

"Your welcome Prim." My dads encouragement brings a smile to Aunt Prim's face.

Three o'clock comes faster then I thought it would. We are all sitting in the living room waiting for Kris and Daisy to come back, when a thought hits me. "Where has Haymitch been?"

"That's a good question. I wonder where he has been? When was the last time everyone saw him?"

"I haven't seen him since we got here." someone called out.

"Me neither. Peeta, maybe you should go check on him." my mother suggests.

"Okay."

"Don't forget about the knife!"

"I won't."

Haymitch still sleeps with a knife. He almost sliced my dad once. We all make small talk until my dad comes back. "He in hangover mode."

"Seems like Haymitch to me." my mother scoffed.

Kris and Daisy come through the door. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Kris says making his way next to me on the couch.

"Nothing, we were just waiting for you guys. We are going to the hospital soon to see Amelia's test results. Do you guys want to come?" my mom offers.

"I think I'm going to pass." Daisy says quickly. "I'm exhausted from today." I lean over and whisper in Kris' ear,

"Please come, I don't think I will be able to do this alone."

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"So Kris, do you want to come?"

"Yes, Mr. Mellark, I would love to."

"Then you better go shower, 'cause you stink!" I say pushing him off the couch.

We leave thirty minutes later and arrive at the hospital. We are checked in, once again, by the lady at the front desk. We make it to Amelia's room, but the doctor stops us from entering. "You should all brace yourselves before entering the room." And my heart sinks once again.

**A/N Cliffy! So sorry guys, but I might be changing my updating schedule. I thought I would have more time in the summer, but its not looking like it. I will probably be updating only once on the weekend now and every now and then I'll update on Wednesday. And once again sorry for not updating yesterday! Love you all! REVIEW! **


	17. Amelia

**A/N Hey guys! This chapter was rushed so its kinda crappy. **

Everyone. Everyone is crying. But these are not tears of sadness, they're tears of joy. We walk in to a very excited Amelia. "Bre! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! We have a lot to talk about. Its been so hard not having you around to talk to!"

"Its been the same for me. All anyone at school can talk about is how you snuck on the train!"

"Did you see my interview?"

"Interview? What interview?"

"We can talk about it later. Lets just go back to the training center." The doctor stops us though.

"I'm sorry, but Amelia can't leave yet. We need to run a couple check up tests. Once we are done, she is free to leave."

Prim and Logan leave with the doctor for a moment, I imagine to talk about what happened to Amelia. "Okay, we will need popcorn, a movie, soda, pillows, sleeping bags,-" Amelia began to mumble.

"What are you talking about Amelia?"

"We are having a sleepover!"

"Am I invited?" Kris asks, knowing he wont be.

"Of course not! I haven't seen Bre for days and you think you can come to our sleepover? And you're a guy! No way are you coming to our sleepover!"

"Calm down! I was just messing with you! Bre, I'm going back to the training center, see you later." He leaves me with a kiss on the forehead.

Amelia was left speechless trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that?"

"Well, me and Kris are sorta-" She cuts me off.

"I don't see you for a week and you date Kris without telling me?"

"Well, I told Caesar that I was going out with him and I figured you would have found out along with everyone else."

"Well, tell me how he asked you out!" I didn't think about it before, but he never really asked me out.

"He didn't really, we just sort of fell asleep in each others arms." That didn't sound weird.

"You what?"

"Well, yah I guess it sort of unraveled when I said goodbye to him. We said we loved each other and when I saw him on the train, I couldn't resist. I was watching old Hunger Games, and he came and sat with me and I just fell asleep. He ended up carrying me to my room."

"Was that the only time you 'fell asleep in his arms'?" She really emphasized 'fell asleep in his arms.'

"Not really. We had a…err…I guess you could call it, sleepover on the roof."

"Wow going a little fast there?" I have to admit, I was thinking the same thing. I guess it was rushed because he is being shipped out to the arena soon.

"Well, who knows how much longer I could have with him." Amelia nodded in agreement.

"So when did he first kiss you?"

"Well, I kissed him."

"You did what now! You can't just kiss him first!"

"Why not?"

"Its just not how things work!"

"Well, he kissed me back."

"If I were you, I would get him through this, bring him back home, then start over with him again. Do everything the right way. Have him ask you out, then ask you to be his girlfriend, and so on and so on."

"Okay, but there's something else you should know about. He gave me a promise ring." She let out squeal.

"Oh my goodness! You guys are so adorable! He has to come out of the arena now!"

"I don't know how I would handle it if he didn't come back."

"Don't worry, he will come back. I will make sure of it." Everyone keeps telling me this, but I am still worried. "Now, can you go get that doctor so I can get these tests over with, then we can go on with our lives!"

"Okay, I'll be right back." I get the doctor and the tests are finished within minutes.

We head outside, once Amelia's been checked out. A taxi comes almost immediately. Amelia and I have to beg Aunt Prim to take us to the store to get some candy and popcorn. We get back to the training center and my parents are rushing to Amelia "Oh my goodness! We were so worried about you!"

"Well, thanks, but I'm okay now. Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta? Can me and Bre have a sleepover? Please!"

"I don't know. Peeta what do you think?"

"I don't know. Who all is coming to this sleepover?"

"Just me and Bre."

"I think its fine as long as you both get some sleep." Amelia squealed in excitement and hugged both my parents.

"Thank you both so much! I promise we will get some sleep!"

She pulled me down the hallway looking for my room. "Bre, which one is yours?"

"The next one on the right." She continued pulling me until we reached my room.

She dropped my hand running to jump on the bed. "Amelia! What are you doing?"

"Having some fun! Loosen up! Come join me!"

"Did you eat any of the candy we bought?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Amelia!"

"Sorry I was hungry!"

"Well lets just get our pajamas on. I'm really tired I think I could fall asleep standing up."

"Don't you dare Bre! We are going to have fun weather or not you like it!"

"Fine. Just hang on. I'll be right back."

I walk out the door and head to Kris' room. I knock three times before he answers. "Hey, I thought you were having a sleepover?"

"Well, I was, but I need to escape sugar high Amelia for a few minutes."

"Did she get into the candy?"

"Yep. Well, I just wanted to come and say goodnight." I gave him a hug and kissed him quickly.

"Ewww! Gross! No PDA sis!"

"Kyle you little sneak!"

"Hey, if you didn't want me to see, you should have walked out into the hall!"

"You shouldn't have been watching!"

"What ever. Just go back to Amelia."

"Goodnight guys! Love you Kyle!"

"And me?"

"I love you too." He snuck one last kiss and shut the door. Every time he kissed me, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Now, off to a crazy night with Amelia.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! And by all means, review more!**


	18. Nightmares

I walk back to my room to find Amelia asleep in a makeshift bed on the ground. There is candy laying everywhere. She must have crashed after she went crazy from the sugar. That's sounds like Amelia. I have never seen someone get so hyper from sugar, then her. It was only allowed for special occasions, but I guess Aunt Prim made an exception.

I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower and change into my pajamas. You would never know that Amelia was so crazy from the way she looked right now. So peaceful and young. Well, she was young, but anything but peaceful when awake. I walk over to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before getting in bed. I lay in bed for a while trying to fall asleep, but can't. I decide to clean up my room a little and finish in minutes. I begin to think. What happens when this is all over? Will I go back home and live a normal life? No. No, because no matter where I am I will not have a normal life. I will always be the Mockingjay's daughter or the Victors child. I wont have a normal life, but I don't want one. Being abnormal is what makes me, me. And I don't wish my life was any different. I try to fall asleep again, and eventually do.

I am woken up by being jumped on. "Get up already! You have been sleeping forever and Kris wont leave to train until he sees you!"

"Just five more minutes!" I moan.

"Kris is already late and if Effie finds out, he wont be alive to go into the Hunger Games. So, get your lazy butt up!"

"Fine, fine." I sit up and slip on a robe before I head to the door. I open it and am immediately consumed in a giant hug. "Good morning to you, too."

"I just needed to make sure you were okay." He still didn't let go of me.

"I'm okay." He loosed his grip, looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me. It was short but sweet.

"Please don't leave me."

"Kris, you know I can't go to training with you."

"Just please promise me."

"I promise." I lean back into him and hug him tight.

"I need to leave for training. I'll be back soon." He turns to look at Kyle, who is just coming back from breakfast. "Please don't let anything happen to her."

"I would never. Now you need to get to training, dude." I say a quick goodbye as he walks away.

"What was that about?"

"He had a nightmare, woke up at like four and wouldn't go back to sleep. He kept saying that you were gone and rushed out of the room once the sun was up, but Amelia wouldn't let him go in and wake you up. He waited outside your door for like two hours before you came out." I love him for this, but he shouldn't be worrying about me. He needs to focus on the training for the games. I've got to get him to focus. I need to stop spending so much time with him. Maybe I should go back home so I'm not here distracting him. There is only one more day until the private sessions. And two until his interview. And three until he enters the games. Three days. That's it. I'm not so sure I want to leave now. I only have three days until he is taken away from me. But if I leave, he can concentrate and it wont be the last time I see him. I'll have to talk to him after training.

"Well, thanks for telling me. Do you know when your going home?"

"I'm going back tomorrow, but I'm trying to convince mom and dad to let me stay a little bit longer."

"I think I might go back with you. Don't tell anyone yet , though, because I haven't had too much time to think about it."

"Okay, sis."

I knock three times before he opens his door. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Your aren't breaking up with me are you?" I let out a chuckle.

"No, its something else."

"Okay…"

"I think I'm going to go back home. Tomorrow."

"What? Your leaving?"

"I think it would be best. That way you can focus and train-"

"I'm fine. You're not a distraction. I like having you here."

"I know, but I really think its for the best. And it's not like I'm never going to see you again."

"Are you sure you won't stay? I promise to go to training on time and to not be distracted."

"Easier said then done. Look tomorrow is the last day of training, then your private session. I just think it would be best. I leave tomorrow morning."

"I guess I haven't changed your mind. Its going to be hard without you."

"It will be hard without you. I'll have to go back home and deal with everyone in town." He walks over to me and surrounds me in a hug.

"I know, but we will see each other in two weeks tops."

"Just promise me you wont get your self killed." This would have sounded like a joke if it wasn't true.

"I promise. And I want you to know that what ever happens in the arena, that I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll be rooting for you all the way. I believe in you."

"I want to spend every last minute with you. Meet me on the roof at seven."

"For what?"

"Just trust me."

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! I'm hoping to get to the action really soon. I'm think about writing more in Kris' POV, what do you guys think about that? Let me know and REVIEW PLEASE : )**


	19. Movie Night

I head back to my room, curious as to what Kris is planning for tonight. I begin to pack the few belongings I have here. I go over to the small lamp table next to my bed and find a note with my name on it.

_Amelia,_

_Me and your father are out for the night. We went out with Annie, Finnick, Haymitch, Effie and Johanna. Please watch Dustin and Kyle. Thank you!_

_Love, Mom_

Great, now I have to cancel with Kris. I decide to go and find the munchkins.

I walk into the living room. Kyle and Dustin are watching some Capitol show. Kyle notices me. "Did mom talk to you?"

"Well, she left me a note saying I'm stuck watching you two tonight, so what do you want to do?"

"Lets go out!"

"Ummm, let me think…No! I had to cancel my date tonight because of you two!"

"Hey its not my fault mom and dad don't trust me." Kyle says defensively.

"Then who's fault is it?" He just sat in silence, trying to think of a good answer but came up with nothing. "That's what I thought. Now, I have to go and tell Kris. Don't get into trouble." I walked off before they could reply.

Kris answered his door almost immediately. "Kris?"

"What's up? You didn't come to get information about tonight out of me did you?"

"No, we just might have a problem."

"What's the problem?" he asks, eyes full of concern.

"Its nothing bad, I just have to watch Kyle and Dustin tonight so we have to cancel our date."

"Oh, it's fine, they can join us!" Wait, what? What kind of a date do you go on with your brother and cousin? "We were just going to eat some dinner and watch a movie, so I'll just change the movie to something we all can watch." That didn't sound too bad.

"Okay, I'll go tell them."

When I told Kyle and Dustin, they were both pretty excited. "Sounds like fun as long and you and Kris don't make out the whole time!" Kris walks in at this moment.

"You're just jealous."

"Me? Jealous? What is there to be jealous of? It's just Bre."

"Exactly." he says hugging me from behind and placing a light kiss on my temple. I just smile.

"The only way I would be jealous of you is if you were dating Skyler Sliverwood. Now, she's hot." What? My brother never talks about girls in front of me. He must be really warmed up to Kris.

"Skyler Silverwood? She is nothing compared to Emily Ashcroft." Now Dustin too? And who are these girls they are talking about?

"Who in the world are Skyler Silverwood and Emily Ashcroft? Are they your little crushes?" This makes both them turn beet red, as if they forgot I was here. Me and Kris begin to laugh.

"Okay, you two no more gossiping about crushes! Go and pick a movie." Kris says sternly. They leave without another word, when a thought hits me.

"Where is Daisy?"

"She should be in her room. We should invite her to come and watch the movie with us."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'm going to get her." I leave Kris' embrace, but not before he steals a kiss. "I had to get one before they come back to tease us." I reach up and am about to kiss him again, but walk away. "Your just as much of a tease as they are!" he yells as I exit the room.

I walk down the hall to Daisy's room. She opens the door in sweats and a big t-shirt. "Oh, hey."

"Hey, Daisy! We were going to watch a movie and have dinner with my brother and cousin and were wondering if you would join us?"

"Sure! I would love to!"

"Okay lets go!"

We walk back to the living room to find the boys all waiting for us. "What took you so long! We've been waiting forever!"

"Oh, shut your pie holes!" It was weird hearing this from sweet, shy, Daisy, but it shut the boys up. We ordered a few pizza's and started the movie. The boys picked out some action movie, it was actually pretty good. Once the movie was over, and the pizza's were gone, we decided to play a game of truth or dare. It was my turn.

"Okay, Daisy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"Okay, hang on, let me think….Okay! I got it! I dare you to lick Dustin's foot!"

"That is so gross!" She hesitated, but eventually did lick his foot. After, she ran to the kitchen to wash her mouth out.

We went on with stupid truths and dares for and hour before it was just Kris and I. "So what do you want to do?" I asked hoping he would say go to bed, because I'm tired and have to leave in the morning.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Kris, we don't even have music."

"We don't need any."

"I'm too tired."

"Then I will carry you while I dance." Before I could protest, he scooped me up like the many times before, and started swaying back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was so peaceful, I started to fall asleep. I didn't even notice he stopped swaying and was now walking to my bedroom. He gently laid me on my bed and started walking away but I caught his arm before he could reach the door.

"Kris, stay with me."

"Always." He crawled into bed and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you so, so much Bre."

"I love you, too." and I was out like a light.


	20. Goodbyes and Empty Promises

**A/N Hey! I'm so sorry for the previous short chapters, but hopefully this on makes up for them! Thank you to those who reviewed and feel free to review some more! **

The sunlight is shinning through my window illuminating Kris' face. He looks like he's ten years old. I slowly get up, trying not to disturb him, and head to the bathroom to change. I pick the same dress I wore for the reaping. I come out and finish packing up what ever I left out last night. I straighten up the rest of the room, even though the Capitol assistants will probably have to clean it. I leave Kris undisturbed until breakfast. "Kris," I whisper. "it's time for breakfast." He rolls over a stretches.

"What time does your train leave?"

"Ten."

"We have two hours."

"No, we only have one hour, because training starts at nine."

"Training, schmaining."

"Kris you need to go. You can't just skip training this close to going into the arena."

"I'm not going to skip training, I'm just going to come late."

"You really should go on time. Effie would have a fit."

"That's why Effie isn't going to know."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope."

"Let's just get to breakfast."

"Okay. Let's go."

We walked to breakfast hand in hand. "I'm going to miss this, walking to breakfast together."

"I'm going to miss breakfast." he chuckled. I should be more grateful that I don't have to go into these stupid games. That I will get three meals a day. That I will have a nice comfy bed to sleep in at night. "But I will also miss you." he says sweetly.

"Well, lets not think about it right now, lets just get to breakfast." The rest of the walk was silent.

We make it to breakfast and I take a seat next to Kris, never letting go of his hand. It's the usual chit chat until my dad brings up me leaving. "Aubrey, we need to leave here around nine-thirty, so please be ready."

"Okay, dad."

"Please, take care of Kyle. Haymitch will come and check on you guys every-"

"Wait, Haymitch is coming back with us?"

"Yes, we needed to send him back with you two to check on you guys-" I cut him off again.

"But, what about Aunt Prim? Can't she just check on us?"

"I wish I could sweetie, but I have to go to District Five next week to train new nurses. And Logan will be swamped with work."

"So, you're leaving a drunk to watch Kyle and I?" Daisy starts laughing here head off.

"I can hear you sweetheart. And I promise to sober up until your parents come back." I scoff.

"You actually believe him?"

"We don't really have a choice," my mother cuts in "and you two are pretty well off by yourselves, he will only be there in case of an emergency. You know where we keep the emergency money and you can hunt for game. You two should be perfectly fine until we come back." I just sigh and slump down in my chair. I'm not too happy with my parents decision to leave us with Haymitch, but there's not much I can do. I mean, I love the guy, but he's not the most responsible. We finish our discussion and I head to the roof with Kris.

It's still a little bit chilly on the roof so, Kris slips his arms around me protectively. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"I don't really think I have a choice now."

"You always have a choice."

"Kris, you know what I mean. I can't leave Kyle alone with Haymitch, sober or not." He lets out a loud sigh.

"Alright, just be safe, and remember that no matter what you see in the arena, I love you, and only you." This is the second time he has told me this. Now he just acting a little strange. "Kris, is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason." then something pops into my head. "Just tell me one thing, what did you say to Daisy and Dustin when they were with you at the chariots? It has been bugging me ever since."

"Ermm…well…." He was nervous. "I just told them that I really liked you." I knew he told them something else, but didn't press him further.

"Bre, its time for you to go." Daisy's voice sounded like it was about to crack. I look back and she is on the verge of tears. Even though we were never that close, I still feel tears falling down my face. I know this will be the last time I will ever see her. We both run at full speed and meet in the middle of the roof. Tears are falling everywhere. "I'm going to really miss you." she manages to get out.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I promise to do everything I can to protect him." This makes me cry even harder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I think about how hard it will be for Kris to say goodbye to her. He will probably see her murdered. All because of these stupid games.

"Be safe and take care of your brother."

"I will." We let go of each other and wipe off our faces; red eyes and stuffy noses. She slips a envelope into my hand.

"Don't read it yet, you'll know when the times right."

"I better go. Goodbye."

"Bye, Bre."

I walk down the stairs, and to my room to get my single bag. I walk out to the car with my family and Kris. _Okay Bre, no tears, no tears. _I thought to myself, but when I saw Kris' eyes brimmed with tears, I couldn't hold them in any longer. I broke down. I held him tighter then I ever had before, wanting to stay with him forever. He takes my face in his hands and looks me straight in the eye. "I hate seeing you cry. Please don't cry. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Stay safe and I love you."

"I love you and you stay safe too." We hug one last time and I put my bag in the trunk. I turn to say goodbye to the Odair's, and see Daisy hugging Kyle, tears falling from her eyes. She looks back up to him with a gleam in her eyes. Love. The familiar look I see in my parents, my aunts and uncles, and now Daisy. I didn't think they were that close. I'll have to ask him about that later. I say goodbye to my parents and whisper into my dads ear, "Please don't let him die."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I give Kris one last kiss and get into the car. I look out the window, and Kris is mouthing words to me, but I can't tell what he is saying. I shake it off and look down waiting to get to the train station.

We get to the train station and I go to my room and lock the door. I take a quick shower and fall asleep crying my eyes out.

_Kris is standing at the mouth of the cornucopia looking at Daisy. They are the last two left. She doesn't look so kind and sweet now that she has an axe in her hand. "It's just us two." she spits venomously. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." "You promised!" "Yah, well, I'm not very good at keeping my promises." She holds her axe ready to throw it. "Goodbye little lover boy." She hits her mark. Kris falls to the ground, bloody and lifeless. _

I wake up the next day sweat covering my body. _You promised. _That's what Kris was saying. I promised to never leave him, and I broke that promise. I left him. I can't believe I was so stupid. He's never going to forgive me. I feel like such an idiot. I wish I could go back and stay with my parents in the Capitol. But it's too late.

I take a shower and head to breakfast. Everyone is there except Kyle. I decide to bring him some eggs and bacon. "Kyle?" I say as I knock on his door. No answer. I try the door knob and find its unlocked. Kyle is on his bed curled in a ball crying. "Kyle! What's wrong?"

"She's gone. Forever."

"Who? Who's gone?"

"Daisy."

"I didn't know you two were that close." He looks up at me for the first time since I have walked in his room. He looks like he has been crying all night. I embrace him and try to comfort him. "Go and take a shower and we can talk once you get out." He takes a shower in less then five minutes. His eyes are no longer puffy and red. We sit on the bed for a few minutes in silence.

"I met her in Science. We sat at the same desk all of last year. When ever I wasn't at home, I was with her. In the meadow, at the library, at school. We were best friends. I never brought her home to meet you, or mom and dad because I was afraid of being teased. I was in the woods with her one day and Kris spotted us. He was setting up his easel and you were behind him. He mouthed the words 'hide', so we hid. Later that night I went over to his house to explain and he promised not to tell anyone. I loved her, and still do. That's why Kris volunteered for me. He didn't want me going into the games with my love, because he knew both of us wouldn't come out. He was planning on keeping her alive and sending her back home, but Daisy told him she needed him to come back home, to take care of you. He refused at first and wouldn't let her sacrifice herself, but she knew what you would be like without him. You'd be broken. Now, don't be offended sis, but she knew I would be stronger. I could live without her. I would be able to continue my life. But, with you, she wasn't so sure. She loved everyone. That's why she is trying to save him. The other night I was talking to her after we played truth or dare and she told me she loved me no matter what. I rocked her to sleep that night. She didn't stop crying until two. I just wish there was a way to bring them both home. Then we all could be happy." A tear falls from his face onto the bed. I wrap my arms around him to comfort him. How could I be so selfish? Daisy, the love of my brothers life, is going to risk herself for Kris. I can't help but feel pain. They could have been so happy together. Get married, have kids, grow old together. Now any hope of a future for them, is lost. She is going to die all because of me. I want to open that envelope she gave me, but I think the time has yet to come. Kyle looks up and wipes the tears I didn't realize were falling. "Aubrey, please don't blame this on yourself. She wanted you to be happy, not crying. Please just stop crying." I look him in the eyes and see he is trying to comfort me. His heart has just been shattered and he is comforting me.

"I love you, Kyle." I whisper.

"I love you, too, Bre."

The next day we get home. We must have been going pretty fast since it usually takes a few days. Time on the train flies by, but all I can think about is how to get both Kris and Daisy home. I need help, but not just anyone's help. I never thought I would be saying this, but I need Haymitch's help. Let's just hope he's not passed out on the couch.

"Sweet heart, they're not just going to let two people win again." Haymitch argues.

"They will if they have an uprising on there hands."

"Yah? And how are you going to start an uprising?"

"Not me, mom and dad."

"Like they would agree to that."

"We don't need them too. We just need to convince Snow that if he doesn't let two win, then they will star an uprising."

"I don't think they would fall for that."

"Why not? My parents are some of the most powerful people in Panem. They caused an uprising before, why wouldn't they start one again?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I can't try, but I'm not making any promises." I hug him and thank him profusely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey, and no more remarks about me being a drunk."

"Okay!"

` I run home to tell Kyle the exciting news. He is jumping up and down in excitement. "Wait, Bre, what time is it?"

"Seven, why?"

"The interviews!" Shoot I forgot!

"Quick turn on the T.V.!"

We ran to living room and District One was just starting. I go to the kitchen and get a glass of water, and hear a knock on the door when I am walking back to the living room. "Hello?" I open the door to find Gale and Felicity Hawthorne standing on the porch.

"Hello, Bre. We were wondering if we could possible watch the interviews with you two?"

"Sure, we would love to watch them with you, Mr. Hawthorne!"

"Please, call me Gale." I just smile in response. We walk back to the living room and sit on the couch. The interviews aren't too exciting, so I don't really pay much attention to the interviews except District Twelve's. Daisy comes on stage and I hear Kyle's breathe stop for a moment. "She looks so beautiful!" Felicity says. Kris just nods with his mouth wide open.

"My! Miss Daisy! Don't you look lovely tonight!"

"Thank you Caesar!" she gushes. Daisy and Caesar chat for a little while. She mentions how she is in love with a boy back home, and I nudge Kyle. He just blushes and hits me back. Caesar asks for a name, but she refuses to tell. They run out of time and before I know it, Kris is walking on stage. He looks amazing! The camera pans out to the audience and is shows all the women gawking. I just roll my eyes.

"Why, Mr. Hawthorne! Don't you look ravishing!"

"Thank you Caesar! You look pretty ravishing yourself!"

"Thank you! So, Kris, how are you enjoying the Capitol so far?"

"It's been amazing! I especially love the food!"

"Yes, we do have quite good food!" the audience has a laugh. "As I understand, that a certain Mellark has an eye on you?"

"Yes, Aubrey Mellark to be exact. I have known her for about a year and it has been one of the most amazing years of my life. When I first met her, I knew I was a goner." I smile. I wish I was there to say I was a goner too.

"Is she here? Backstage?"

"No, Caesar, she left just yesterday."

"Too bad. Did you know that she was going to come to the Capitol?"

"No, I didn't. She came to say goodbye and I figured that was it. She didn't even know how I felt at the time."

"What did she say to you when she came and visited you?"

"She made me promise that I would come back and told me she knows I can win."

"Miss Mellark seems to have a lot of confidence in you. Well, I wish you the best of luck! One last time for Kris Hawthorne!" the crowd cheers and it cuts to the news. I turn off the T.V. and walk the Hawthorne's to the door.

"I was nice to see you both!" I say as I shut the door. I'm glad they left right away and didn't ask any questions. I don't know if I could handle questions that could make this awkward. Kris basically just told all of Panem that we were a couple and he is going to come back. For me.

I walk up to my brothers room and get into bed. We decided to sleep in the same room and share his bunk bed. I was on the bottom and he was on the top. It was more comforting then sleeping alone. I fall asleep within minutes.

I wake up to the loud noise of the phone. " Kyle, go get the phone!" I yelled, but got no response. "Fine you lazy bum, I'll get it." I walk down stairs and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Bre! Did you see our interview last night!" I am shocked to hear Daisy's voice.

"Daisy! Yes, you looked amazing!"

"Thank you. They are letting us call one person before we go into the arena, and I was wondering if your brother was there?"

"Yah, let me go and get him." I run upstairs and shake Kyle awake.

"What's the earthquake for?"

"I just thought you would like to talk to Daisy." He jumped out of bed and ran down stairs as fast as he could. I was still walking down the stairs when I hear him talking on the phone.

"Daisy?…I'm so happy to hear your voice!….I love you so, so much. Never forget that….goodbye." It was a short phone call. Kyle didn't tell me anything Daisy said so I only got half of the phone call. I thought maybe Kris would call me, but when the phone didn't ring again, I figured he called his parents. I head to the kitchen to try to convince Kyle to make me some cheese buns.

"Pleeeeaasee! I promise to take out the trash all week!"

"And do the dishes?"

"Fine! But just make me some cheese buns!"

"Fine, Princess…" He only called me Princess when I was acting bossy. I just ignored it though.

"Make enough for three, I'm going to see if Amelia wants to come over."

"Okay, just be back before ten because that's when the Games start!"

I ran out the door and headed to Amelia's house. The porch light was still on. Maybe she was still asleep. I decided to let myself in, knowing Uncle Logan had already left for work. I walk to her room down the hall. Her door is open a crack and she is getting dressed. I decide to seize the opportunity and try to scare her. I jump into her room and yell "Boo!" She doesn't even move.

"I knew you were in the hallway."

"How?"

"I saw you come in. I heard the door open and figured you would come to my room."

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to come and watch the Games with us today?"

"Of course. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

I walked into the kitchen waiting for her, looking at the pictures up on the wall. There is one that caught her by surprise. It's a picture of Amelia with a boy. He doesn't look too much older then her, maybe a year or two. I am interrupted my Amelia walking in. "I'm ready!" I smile and we walk out the door.

We reach the house and Kyle is already taking out the cheese buns. "Well, that was fast."

"Yah, I'm just skilled like that." he boasts. I roll my eyes, grab a few and head to the couch. I eat them rather quickly and grab a pillow, holding it tight to my chest. I'm just staring at the T.V. My brother comes and sit on one side and Amelia on the other. The tributes are raised onto their platforms and I immediately find Kris and Daisy. 10...9...8...7... I grab Kyle's hand fearing the moment they step off. 6...5...4...3... He squeezes my hand for reassurance. 2...1...

**A/N The next chapter will have the games in it! Please review!**


	21. An Announcement

The arena is very mountainous and tropical, like an island. Kris runs towards the cornucopia and grabs a large sword. He turns around and starts to run deeper into the forest grabbing a backpack on his way. He is at the edge of the forest when he hears someone scream his name. "Kris!" He immediately turns around and heads back for Daisy who is pinned to the ground by the girl from One. He easily pushes her off Daisy and grabs her hand pulling her towards the opening of the forest.

They run for a while before it cuts back to the bloodbath. "They got out alive, with weapons and not a mark from the careers. Now that's impressive." Kyle states as is they weren't fighting for their lives. The bloodbath goes on for awhile spilling a lot of blood. It cuts back and forth from tribute to tribute. Nothing too special happens. Kris and Daisy have found a tree to climb and sort out their stash. I get up and go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. They are alive. That's all that matters for the time being. Time flies and I glace at the clock and see that its already seven. I walk back to the living room and sit back down once again grabbing Kyle's hand. "It's getting late, I better go home. I'll come over in the morning again Bre." I just nod.

It gets dark and we hear eighteen cannons go off. "Eighteen? I think that is the most that have ever died in the first day!" one of the announcers say in complete and utter shock. Eight are left. Four are careers, two more are Kris and Daisy, two more are some random tributes that wont last another day. These games could be over in just a few days. \

"Kyle, I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Haymitch."

I walk out the door and the few feet it takes to get to Haymitch's house. I knock and he comes to the door almost immediately. "What's up sweetheart?"

"I need to talk to you." I walk past through the door way and onto the couch.

"Shoot for it."

"Have you talked to anyone about letting two people win?"

"Hold your horses. They have only went into the arena today! We still have some time."

"Oh, really? There is only eight left. Eight!"

"Eight? They died so fast. I'll call someone tomorrow."

"No, Haymitch! Call someone now!"

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a twist!" He leaves and I can hear him on the phone but I can't understand what he's saying. After about an hour, I fall asleep.

I wake up in my bed. What? I thought I fell asleep at Haymitch's. I look over at my alarm clock and notice that its already ten. Before I get up, I see a note.

_Bre, _

_I talked to the president, and he was already planning on having two live. He's not like Snow. Oh, and also, you should loose a few pounds if your going make me carry you home._

_-H_

I completely ignore Haymitch's insult. They are coming home. Both of them. I begin to jump and spin around in circles. I run down stair and grab my brother. "Bre? Are you okay?"

"YES! I have never been better!" I grab his hands and begin to danced with him. He complies for awhile, but breaks away to flip the burning pancake.

"So why are you so happy?" Oh, I didn't tell him. I'll just let it be a surprise.

"Oh, no reason." He doesn't seem convinced, but doesn't pester me anymore.

We eat our pancakes with our eyes glued to the T.V. Amelia comes and sits next to me. They replay the important things that happened in the night. I go up to my room because nothing has happened for a while. I begin to clean up and manage to finish going through all my clothes. I just finish putting them away when Kyle runs up to my room mad eyed. "What's wrong?" he just grabs my hand and pulls me down stairs.

I come into the living room and he still hasn't told me what's wrong, so I ask him again. He just points to the screen. I look to see a bloody Kris. He has a knife in his leg and is pulling it out. I sink to my knees. "What happened?" He is holding in screams as he removes the knife. Kyle still doesn't answer. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Still no reply. Daisy is now trying to stop the bleeding. I can't take it anymore. I run to the phone and dial the emergency number to my parents.

"Hello, who shall I direct your call to?"

"Katniss and Peeta Mellark."

"I'm sorry miss but I can't-" \

"They are my parents and I need to talk to them! Now!"

"One moment." I'm on hold for less the ten seconds.

"We are working on it, Bre." My parents know me so well.

"Well, work faster! He's going to die!"

"Okay, we sent supplies."

"Thank goodness."

"I imagine Haymitch has told you what is going to happen?"

"If you are referring to letting two people win then yes. Why haven't they gotten the supplies?"

"It takes a minute or two."

"He might not have a minute or two!"

"There it is! Do you see it?"

"Yes, now come on Daisy!" She struggles to get the parachute, but once she reaches it, runs back to Kris and stitches him up.

"I have to go honey, but I will call you soon!"

"Okay, by mom."

I hang up and run to sit down and make sure that Kris will be okay. Daisy quickly stitches him up and tries to get him up to move but he can't. "Okay, you stay here and I'll go and find some food."

"Be careful." he warns her.

"Of course!" He falls asleep soon after and it cuts to some of the other tributes.

"Okay, now can one of you tell me what the heck just happened?" Kyle and Amelia just look at each other. "Hello? Am I talking to myself!" One of them finally speaks up.

"Well, they ran into some of the careers and they started bashing you and they all went after each other and Kris got stabbed in the leg."

"That wasn't so hard to say now was it? Call me back down here if anything else interesting happens."

"Wait! I think they are making an announcement!" They were right, but I already knew what they were going to say. The anthem plays and the Capitol sign appears in the sky.

"Congratulations Tributes! You have made it this far! We have a special announcement! There has been a change in the rules! It has been declared that two tributes may win!" Kyle looks at me, his smile stretching to the moon and back. "That is all. Happy Hunger Games." The screen switches to Kris and Daisy huddled up in a tree. It must have taken her forever to get him up there. I feel a pang of jealousy, but remember it's probably freezing out there and they are cuddled up for warmth. _Just keep thinking that, Bre. They are only snuggling to keep warm. _

"It better be cold there." Kyle says. At least I'm not the only one thinking that.

"Do you miss her?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah, like crazy. Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, I can't bear the thought of not seeing him again, though."

"We'll work something out. You'll see him again."

"Kris? Do you love Aubrey?"

"More then anyone."

"When did you know you first loved her?"

"When I first saw her, I knew she was special. Then I went over to her house for dinner the same night, and I knew I was a goner. She was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her. We hung out for awhile and got close. When I volunteered and she came to see me, I knew, for a fact, that I loved her. And she loved me too." Tears are freely falling from my face. I'm squeezing Kyle's hand with all my might. "Do you love him?"

"More then the world."

"How did you meet him?"

"I was new to District Twelve, and had no friends. So, when we had to get partners for science he came and asked if he could be my partner. Of course I said yes, and ever since then we have been great friends. I only told him I loved him a few days that night we played truth or dare." I laugh at the memory of that night. I look over to see Kyle silently crying. I hug him and he hugs back.

"They will both make it back. I promise." I whisper into his ear. He just squeezes me tighter. Kris is now asleep, but Daisy snuggles back into him. I hug Kyle and sit back on the couch with him. I fall asleep once Amelia leaves.

"Well, this has been an eventful day." I hear Kyle say, then, I'm out like a light.

**A/N Sorry for the not so great editing! But, thanks for the reviews! And PLEASE REVIEW MORE! 3**


	22. I'm Sorry!

**A/N Hey guys. So you all are going to hate me, but this isn't an update. : ( I have been jammed packed with stuff to do all week and I'm going out of town tomorrow. I will try to update by Wednesday! I really am sorry! On another note, I know its getting long (hence eighteen tributes dying in the first day) and no I haven't finished. I am (hopefully) going to write a squeal! I'm glad you guys like it and like my writing and keep reviewing! Its so amazing when I get an email that I have a new review. I get so excited : ) Once again thanks and have a good weekend all y'all! : ) **


	23. The Finale

**A/N He! So I'm sorry guys but this chapter is rather short and packed full of information. My story is coming to a close with only an epilogue left. So I'm curious, does anyone want a sequel? Also, I don't find the title very appropriate for my story. It just doesn't match, so if anyone has a suggestion let me know. That all : ) Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! **

I wake up on the couch asleep on Kyle. Well, this isn't awkward. I slowly get up to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I come back to the living room and find Kyle missing. "Kyle!" I yell. No response. He must have gone out. I walk into the kitchen to eat and find the cabinets bare. Well, hopefully Kyle went to get some food so we don't starve. I decide to go hunting for some meat. I grab my bow and hunting boots and head out the door.

I'm at the edge of the wood and I stop to take a look around. I haven't been in the woods alone since I met Kris. It's going to be strange without him. I quickly sprint towards our usual meeting place. It looks exactly the same as it did two weeks ago. I quickly shoot down three squirrels and gut them in the forest. I head home proud of my catch for the day.

I walk to the fridge putting the squirrels and yell once again for Kyle. Still no response. I begin to walk up to my room and find Kyle in a towel dancing around, listening to his iPod, and looking like and idiot. "What the heck are you doing?" He turns around turning a bright shade of red.

"Gahhhaaa!" he yells running to his room. I double over laughing.

I am still laughing when he comes out of his room fully clothed. "Haha Bre, its wasn't that funny."

"Oh, yes it was! You should have seen yourself! And when you saw me, priceless!"

"What ever. Where were you anyways?"

"I went out hunting so we could eat. There is like no food in the house."

"Well, we better get down stairs, the games are about to come on."

We both run into the living room and turn on the T.V. They recap what happened last night. Nothing interesting happened while we were sleeping. It goes to Daisy helping Kyle out of the tree. He can barely walk. They go for a little while before it switches to the careers.

Blythe and his crew have cornered one of the randoms. "Well, well, well, what are we going to do with you?" Blythe's district partner questions.

"I don't know, Ember, what should we do?"

"I think we should slowly cut off her limbs, one by one."

"Sounds like and excellent idea. Who shall have the honor?" The other two careers don't speak up.

"No one? Well then, the pleasure shall be all mine." Ember speaks up. There is so much venom in her voice, even I'm scared.

She takes out the biggest sword I have ever seen. She walks over to the girl and is about to slice he before her partner jumps out almost lands on the group. "Your going to have to go through me before you lay a hand on her."

"Have it your way." One of the careers says and pull an arrow from his sheath. It hits his mark and the boy falls to the ground.

"Now that he's out of the way, time for some fun." Before Ember can touch the girl she grabs the arrow out of her friends heart and plunges it into her own, falling to the ground. "You idiot! How much fun am I going to have with a dead person!" Ember walks over to the girl and decapitates her. Blyth walks over to her and tries to calm her down.

"Em, it's fine we still have the two from Twelve to knock out."

"No, it's not fine Blyth! You just don't understand!" she is fuming. Then she does the unexpected and turns around and stabs him in the heart. "Anyone else want to mess with me?" she yells and gets no response. I don't think I would have responded either. "Let's go now! We still have two more!"

They stalk off to the direction of Daisy and Kyle. The camera switches to them when the cannons go off. "Three." is all Kris says.

"Three more." Daisy says with a frown. "Kris, I'm not sure I can kill anyone."

"We wont have to. We can just out last them."

"Kris, I don't think that's going to work."

"We'll just play it day by day." They keep walking and it begins to get dark. Two more cannons go off.

"Kris, its just us and one more. We can really win this thing." Daisy says with a spark in her eyes.

"Yah, lets just keep going and gather some food."

Daisy wanders ahead of Kris since he is still pretty slow. "Hey, Kris! Look! I found some berries!" He walks over to her and snatches the berries out of her hand.

"Daisy! Those are night lock!"

"Oh, I didn't know!" she drops all the berries in her hands and wipes them off on her pants. They keep walking before they hear a loud growl. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, come on, lets head back to the cornucopia. it's probably time for the finale." They walk rather cautiously.

They are almost there when a mountain lion jumps out of the bushes. "Daisy, give me the bow." She obeys and hands him the bow. I am shaking grabbing Kyle's hand so hard it's probably going to cut off his circulation.

The lion is just watching them, circling them. Ember comes running with a bear following behind her. The lion gets distracted and they sprint to the cornucopia. They have almost reached it when the lion turns around and begins to run towards them. They reach the cornucopia the same time as Ember. They all climb to the top and sink to their knees trying to catch their breath. "Kris! Behind you!" Daisy shouts. Ember pulls out a small knife and holds it under Kris' neck.

"What do we have here? Two little brats from District Twelve?" Daisy stands putting her fists up. "Ha! What do you think your going to do?"

"Let. Him. Go."

"Or what? You'll come over here and punch me? Oh, I'm so scared!" Ember is about to cut Kris when one of the mutts jumps and hits the cornucopia, knocking Ember and Kris off their balance. They are both holding on to the mouth of the cornucopia. Daisy runs over and grabs Kris' hands pulling him up. "Hey! Don't forget about me!" Ember yells. Kris just stomps on her hands making her let go. She falls to her doom and her cannon goes off.

"We did it. We won." Daisy runs and jumps into Kris' arms crying her eyes out. "We can go home." she cries. The anthem plays and a voice booms all through the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you the Victors of the 76th Hunger Games!" A hover craft comes and pulls them both up.

I jump up with tears of happiness in my eyes. "They're coming home! They're coming home!" I cry into Kyle's shoulder.

"I know! Bre, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I love you too Kyle."


	24. A New Beginning

**A/N *SOB SOB* This is the last chapter! **

**Epilogue**

Today they are coming home. It has been one week since the Hunger Games have ended. There was an announcement that this was the final Hunger Games as long as the president stays the president. Who would have thought? I guess this guy isn't as bad as everyone would think. I'm waiting at the train station with Haymitch and Kyle. Well, them and almost all of District Twelve. I'm ringing my hands when Kyle comes up behind me. He places a hand on my shoulder, "You nervous?" I just nod. He grabs my hand. "It's okay, he will still love you, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

The train pulls into the station. My mom and dad are the first ones to step off the platform. "Mom! Dad!" I yell. Me and Kyle both run over to them.

"We have missed you both so much." they say with hugs and kisses. I never realized how much I missed them while they were gone, all I could think about was Kris.

"We missed you too!" The crowd begins to erupt screams and shouts. I let go of my parents and turn around. Daisy and Kris are stepping off the platform raising their hands in victory. Tears begin to sting my eyes. He's really home. I begin to wave my arm in the air along with Kyle. Daisy spots us and pulls Kris away to show him. They both come running. I jump into Kris' arms and he spins me around. I move my head slightly back to see his eyes. Still the same sparkling blue. He leans in and kisses me full on the mouth before whispering,

"I love you, Bre." and I whisper back,

"I love you, too."

He puts me down and turns to greet his family. His mom is hysterical and is attacking him like my parents did to me and Kyle. I leave them alone to see Kyle and Daisy embracing each other. They will make a cute couple. I notice that most of the people from town have left. It's just us and the Hawthornes. I walk over to Kyle and Daisy envelopes me in a giant hug. "Bre! I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Kyle, I think I'm going to head home. Will you tell Kris I went home and to spend some time with his family?"

"Sure." I begin to walk away, but realize I forgot something.

"Oh! And Daisy? Thanks." she just smiles in reply.

I walk home in silence, until I am tapped on the shoulder. I turn around finding Kris with a cheeky grin. "Excuse me Miss, but I do believe that we have not met. I am Kris Hawthorne."

"Kris, what on earth are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to start over, so here I am. Now, I'm sorry Miss, but I didn't catch you name."

"When I said I wanted to start over, I didn't mean completely over, like before me met."

"Well, then how about dinner, next Friday night?"

"I think that would be lovely."

"I will pick you up at seven o'clock sharp."

"I'll be ready." I walk off with a quick goodbye.

I go home and take out a some apple juice. My parents would kill me if they caught me drinking. "Well, here's to a new beginning."

THE END

**A/N It is finished! Thank you all so much for your support. I shall have and sequel up possibly in a few days! I will let you all know when I put the sequel up! **


	25. My New Story

**A/N Hey everyone! So the sequel is up! It's called 'A New Beginning' go and check it out on my profile! Thanks : ) **


End file.
